


Too much to lose

by Robronfics



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Violence, caring Robert, worried robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfics/pseuds/Robronfics
Summary: Robert makes the wrong decision agreeing to help out an old friend, which has massive repercussions for Aaron.Looking for a beta reader to help improve my work. If anyone is interested let me know, I would really appreciate it :-) X





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning",robert wispered into aarons ear whilst placing tender kisses to his neck in that place which makes him squirm under his touch. "im up for round 2 if you are".

"As much as I'd love to, i've got to get to the scapyard, got that really important client meeting me at 9 to discuss a really big deal" aaron kisses him and breathes in his scent, god he loves that smell, even after all this time just being there in roberts arms makes him so happy, and he cant wipe the ridiculous smile off his face.

"alright, but we can pick up where we left off tonight ok, remember Liv is staying at gabbys tonight, so weve got the place to ourselves", robert had that mischevious look on his face, one that aaron had got to see a lot more often now they had their own place. "I look forward to it" Aaron pecks roberts cheek before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door,"meet me in the pub at lunch for a pint?" robert knocks the cup over he was just about to pour boiling water into, "careful!" aaron hisses "you'll burn yourself!"

"err yeah sorry... erm... I cant this lunch time.. I err.. i've got something on". Robert looks back over to Aaron hoping that it hadn't come across shifty, he caught Aaron eyeing him up but then just shrugged it off "alright well I will just see you tonight then, ill be back around six". And with that Aaron was out the door, it was already five to nine and he didn't want to be late for this important client.

Robert sat down at the table and took out his phone, looking through his contacts for Paul, he answered after a few rings "Hi Paul... yeah I'm just ringing to ask if that offer you gave me was still on the table... yeah you know I get the job done... well you know me I find it hard to say no when there is big money involved... yeah Aaron is fine with it, we can use some of it for the wedding.... ok ill meet you at 2... normal place yeah?.. ok see you shortly"

Robert felt awful he hadn't hidden anything from Arron in months, but its not like this was anything bad, he was going to be making money to secure their future, just one job to get done, just a simple job of collecting some money that was owed.

 

 

Robert pulled up at 2 in a pub car park about thirty minutes from Emmerdale. Paul was already sat waiting, which made Robert nervous as Paul was not a man you should keep waiting... "what time do you call this Sugden" he shouted whilst slamming the door of his Audi. "2 o'clock, like we agreed?". "Its 2:03 Robert don't make me angry".

"look I'm sorry why don't we just go inside, ill buy you a pint and we can talk business"... Paul didn't answer just turned and started walking towards the pub, he made Robert uncomfortable and it wasn't very often someone did that to him, he always liked to be the one in charge, but you had to be careful with Paul one wrong move and you can end up with several broken ribs, he still hadn't forgotten the pain of that from last time.

With 2 pints in hand Robert walked over to the table right in the back corner where Paul was already sat. "so lets talk" Robert said in the most confident voice he could manage right now, he didn't want to let on he was nervous. "So.. here's what needs to be done, there's a group of lads that need teaching a lesson, they took some money that wasn't theirs and I need it back" he places a scribbled address onto the table. "That sounds simple enough", Robert sat up straight taking a sip of his pint, it did sound too easy "so when are we doing this?" 

"Oh there is no we in this Robert, I want nothing to do with it, your on your own". Nearly chocking on his pint Robert took a minute to let that sink in "I'm sorry.. what? you want me to get it back on my own?" "its a fairly easy job, that there", he taps his hand over the address on the table "is the address for a building where they keep safety deposit boxes, your going to get in pretend your staff and simply retrieve the £500,000 and deliver it to me"... "right ok so you want me to break into this place, most likely get caught and end up in prison". "well the decision is yours". Robert looked him straight in the eye "I think ill pass thanks, me and Aaron are getting married in a few months nothing can get in the way of that we are happy and I wont do anything to ruin it." ...."ok Robert if that's what you want, but let me put it simply for you I have more than enough on you to send you to prison anyway, so I expect the job to be done by the end of the week" Paul took one last drink of his pint and was out the door before Robert could say another word.

Robert put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it, what had he gotten himself into. He always managed to find a way of ruining things, him and Aaron were finally settled down, finally happy and now he'd gone and done this. Why did he not just say no in the first place, always after more he thought to himself, couldn't just be happy with what he already had.


	2. Chapter 2

"bro do you fancy a drink in the wooly? i think its well deserved after that deal we did this morning dont you" adam called over to aaron just finishing the last bit of paperwork for the day. It had only just gone four o'clock but the boys had decided to call it a day."yeah alright mate, ill just call robert and see if he's free to join us, said he had something on earlier", aaron couldn't wait to tell robert about how well it had gone that morning.

 

Robert was just staring into space sat on the sofa, he was that deep in thought he didn't notice his phone flash up with the adorable picture of Aaron that he'd got of him without him noticing. He had been sat there for the past hour wondering how he could get himself out of this mess. After coming up with nothing he decided the best thing to do would be to come clean to Aaron, maybe him knowing was for the best and might even help him sort it. He picked up his phone to call him and thats when he realised the time "fuck, half 6 already?!" and then he seen the multiple missed calls from him followed by several texts.

'hi rob me and adam are heading to the pub,shall i get ya a pint in?'

'everything alright aint heard off ya all day x'

and then the last text sent at half five just reading , 'Robert?'

So the last text was over an hour ago now, Robertdialled Aaron's number whilst quickly slipping on his shoes and coat. After getting no answer he decided just to make his way over to the pub, walking through the door he spotted chas behind the bar "Hi chas you seen Aaron?" she started laughing and pointed to the table in the corner, where Adam and Aaron were sat with Victoria playing some sort of drinking game, the table was full of empty pint glasses and now they had moved onto shots. "they came in here earlier to celebrate and then a few pints turned into this" chas smiled at him just happy to see her son having a laugh again. Suddenly Aaron sprung up from the table holding onto it for balance "Eyyyy Rob you came!"

"God Chas how many has he had?"... she shook her head, "too many if you ask me, try and get him to go home will you?"she looked at him sympathetically, and then moved over to serve the next customer.

Robert walked over and slid into the booth next to Aaron "i've missed ya" the younger man slurred and leant in to kiss him. "Alright lads take it elsewhere will ya we dont wanna see you two snogging each other's faces of do we!"Adam had covered his face and vic was just sat staring giggling to herself, she was just so happy to see her brother and Aaron so in love.

"well I think it's about time we got you home" he started saying to Aaron whilst trying to pull him up from his seat. Aaron started pushing back against him "one more pleaseeee". As much as Robert loved seeing Aaron so relaxed and carefree this was going to be a long night. He got hold of Aarons arm and put it over his shoulder, "no come on you've had enough time to go, night vic, Adam" Vic smiles "yeah night rob ,good luck with him". They start to leave the pub Aaron leaning completely on Robert, too drunk to walk properly.

Half way down the road Aaron just stops walking "w..wait er where we " he turns to look at Robert "you've got such a nice face you know that?" he starts stroking Roberts cheek.

"your such a cute drunk Aaron, come on, home" he gets hold of the younger man again and leads him back to the house. Once they're inside he sits Aaron down on the sofa and helps him take off his jacket and his shoes "well this wasn't quite what I had in mind for when I undressed you tonight". he went to kiss him again but aaron had gone rather pale, "ill grab you a glass of water, you just stay there" he kissed his forehead which made Aaron giggle.

"I love you rob" he looked over to see Aaron smiling at him, he'd got his head hanging over the armrest of the sofa, he loved hearing those words come out of Aarons mouth it would never get old.

Aaron pulls his head up quickly and Robert sees his face suddenly drain of colour next he knows Aaron is being sick all over the floor, he was so glad now they decided not to go for carpet, at least it would clean easily. "oh rob I don't feel well" he looked up eyes glazed over and looking sorry for himself".

"that's probably got something to do with how much you had to drink, come on ill help you up to bed".

Once they had finally got up the stairs which took a lot of effort, having to stop every couple of steps to get a better grip on Aaron, he took him to the bedroom and lent Aaron against him. Undoing his belt and jeans for him and letting him sit on the bed, he went to say something but realised Aaron had actually managed to fall asleep sitting up. He smiled to himself at the beautiful man sat in front of him, he was so lucky, he left him in just a t-shirt and boxers and got him comfy under the covers before getting into bed himself.

It wasn't until he was left alone with his thoughts, in the silence staring up at the ceiling that he remembered what he actually went to the pub for. He was supposed to be telling Aaron about Paul. Aaron was way too drunk to have that conversation tonight, wouldn't even remember it in the morning. So he leant over to kiss Aaron goodnight, to which he murmured something back that Robert didn't catch, he would tell him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron woke late the next morning with a very dry mouth and to the sound of Robert singing along to Adele on the radio, as much as he loved Rob the same couldn't be said for his singing.He went to sit up and immediately lay back down realising just how bad his head felt. "What the hell happened last night", he reached over for his phone to see if that would give him any clue of what he had been up to, just going through the photos told him enough. Drinks with Adam and Vic then.

He just lay there for another twenty minutes to let his head settle and then decided to brave going downstairs, he crept into the kitchen not wanting to be noticed by Robert too embarrassed by the state he must of been in last night and sat down at the table with his head in his hands. "morning sunshine" Robert practically shouts to Aaron shoving a bacon sandwich and orange juice in front of the younger man.

"sunshine? Rob really?"...

Robert just laughed at him "eat up, I bet you've got one hell of a hangover, you were really knocking them back last night".

Aaron looked down he couldn't believe he got in that state "yeah, well.. we only went in for a few, I dunno what happened" he looked up to see rob smirking at him. "and where did you get to anyway? I was trying to get hold of you all afternoon".

Robert took their plates away and started washing them up, here goes nothing he thought to himself, "I had some business that I had to deal with". He didn't turn around just carried on washing up until he felt Aarons arms wrapping round his waist "oh and what business would this be then?" he sunk back into Aarons embrace he just wanted to stay wrapped up in those arms and forget what had happened yesterday.

Him and Aaron had been on track lately, there were no more doubts over Rebecca, not for some weeks now. Since they had moved into their own place they spent most evenings cuddled up on the sofa, sometimes with the company of Liv, they finally had their own little family. It had took them a long time to get to where they were now and Robert didn't want Aaron to think that he had gone back to his old ways of sneaking around doing dodgy deals behind his back. Ok granted this wasn't the best thing to be getting involved with, but he had been left with no choice, if he didn't help Paul he would most likely end up in prison, surely Aaron of all people would understand why he didn't want that.

So instead of telling the truth, he decided another version of what went on yesterday would be better to tell Aaron, "well this guy is going to help me get some more contacts for home James, made me an offer I couldn't refuse", immediately regretting lying to Aaron he couldn't stand in the same room anymore. "i'm just gonna head up for a shower, enjoy breakfast" he gave lent in and gave him a chased kiss and headed upstairs. Robert was just about to walk into the bathroom when he heard his phone ringing, when he reached for it he sighed when he realised who was calling.

"Hi Paul"

"Robert... it's now Friday I expect the job done today"

"yes and it will be"

"don't let me down rob, some inside info , the building will be empty between 12 and 1 today, when your done call me and I'll tell you where we can meet"

"ok but.. "and then the line went dead.

He looked at the time on his phone 10:45, not long to go then. Once showered and dressed he went back down, Aaron noticed he looked ready to go out on business yet again. "I thought we were spending the day together today, I took the day off an everything.

"I know and I won't be long, and I promise to make it up to you when i'm back" Their lips met for a tender kiss, "I love you". Aaron smiled, "I love you too, now go quick before I change my mind and drag you up to bed"


	4. Chapter 4

Robert was looking the part, dressed in one of his smartest grey suits he walked quickly over to the double doors at the front of the building, he had been given the key code by Paul, with his hands shaking he typed in the code and was able to get in fast. As promised it seemed no one was around, he walked over to the front desk and started to typing on the computer. Apparently the name the safety deposit box was under was David Smith, so he typed the name in and found that there was in fact a box kept under that name. Once locating where that was kept he emptied the contents into one of Aarons gym bags he had brought with him, as soon as it was zipped up he slung the bag over his shoulder and hurried towards the entrance again, he was desperate to get back to his car and get out of there, he couldn't afford to be caught he had far too much to lose.

Finally he was out of the door and his car was in sight, he hurried over and jumped into the car, he sat eyes closed trying to calm his breathing that he had only just noticed was coming out in short gasps for air. He couldn't get over the sick feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, he used to thrive off that feeling it making him excited doing something he shouldn't be. But now he didn't want to be involved in something so risky, he just wanted to be at home with his fiancé.

Finally able to get his breath properly Robert pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Pauls number.

"Its done where shall I bring the money to?.. right ok ill be there in thirty minutes"

_What Robert didn't realise was that someone had just watched the whole thing, and watched as he left the building with their cash and get into his car. He watched Robert as he spoke on the phone and he knew exactly who he would be speaking to as well. Robert might of disabled the cameras but he didn't realise that the person he was stealing the money from was in the building. He was part of gang not to messed with, and as Robert drove off the man quickly got into his own car and followed Robert hoping he would be led to the man they were after._

Robert grabbed the gym bag from the seat beside him and climbed from car heading over to where Paul was stood, looking cocky as ever.

"well done I wasn't expecting you to actually go through with it" Paul said whilst taking the bag from Robert, emptying the contents into the boot of his car. He emptied almost all of the cash minus the £100,000 he had promised Robert for his participation. "not like you gave me much choice is it, well that is it now, no more. I'm happy with Aaron, we are getting married and nothing will ruin that for me.

Paul was surprised at the words coming from Roberts mouth, he didn't think he would see the day where Robert wanted to settle down and have a simple life. Robert had always thrived off the danger in these situations, and whenever there was money to be had Robert was sure to be there. But he could tell now something in his eyes showed the love he had for Aaron and that he was serious. "fine. you won't hear from me again, thankyou for your help over the years, I hope you and Aaron are very happy together".

"Thankyou Paul, it was nice knowing you". Robert took the bag with the money and slumped back into the seat of his car. Before heading back to emmerdale he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Aaron. 'I hope you're ready for me to make it up to you now, I'll be back in 30 minutes xx'

 

Finally arriving home he stuffs the gym bag in the boot of his car and heads inside the house, after calling out to Aaron and realising he wasn't home yet he decided he would make things a bit more exciting. He went upstairs to the bedroom and opened up the wardrobe looking for a certain item of clothing Aaron always had a thing for. Taking off the rest of his clothes and leaving them on the chair in the corner of their bedroom, he put the item on and lay back on the bed waiting for his fiancé to return home.

 

It wasn't long before he heard the familiar noise of Aarons keys being chucked into the bowl they kept near to the door, and then his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, he saw the door handle push down and then a look of surprise on Aarons face when he seen Robert lying on their bed in nothing but his favourite tie.  "well this is a nice surprise" Aaron spoke taking off his jacket and coming over to the bed. " well I told you I would make it up to you, we should make the most of the afternoon alone".

Robert pushed up from the bed moving into Aaron's space, slipping his hands round his hips. Robert leant in first and was met by Aarons lips, both hungry for more the kiss turned deeper and he was soon pushing Aaron back onto the bed, trailing kisses down his neck and into his collarbone, making Aaron moan with pleasure. Roberts hands began working on removing first Aarons top quickly followed by undoing his belt. Aaron lifted his hips as Robert slid his jeans and boxers off, tossing all the clothes into a heap on the floor. He started to trail kisses down his toned abdomen, both of their heads clouded with want and lust. Robert went back to kissing his lips, and then moved so that his naked body was completely on top of the younger man, grinding into him making him squirm. "more... please" Aaron gasped. Roberts hands moved over to grasp him moving his hand slowly up and down his length, which gave him a low groan from Aaron. Robert stroked him to the point where he was on the edge, they knew each other so well that Robert could tell Aaron was close so he stopped abruptly. "rob come on this is what you call making it up to me?"

Aaron opened his eyes to see Robert removing his tie "oh don't worry I will but I wanna do it like this" he takes the tie from around his neck and starts to wrap it around Aarons wrists and then pushes them up, securing him to the headboard. By this point Robert was already hard so he reached for the lube at the side of the bed and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Aaron knew what this meant and spread his legs apart, Robert licked his lips eagerly and sat in between them. He leant forward and started opening him up with first one finger and then pushing in a second soon followed by a third, by this point Aarons moaning had gotten loud and Robert was enjoying watching his fiancé unravel in front of him.

"rob please im ready," He didn't need telling twice Robert put some more lube into his hand and stroked himself with it, and was soon lined up with Aarons hole and pushed into him slowly letting Aaron feel every last inch. he kissed his neck in just the right spot whilst changing his angle slightly so that he hit the spot inside of Aaron. " ah yes. Yes!" with that he knew he'd found it so continued to pound into him, they were both getting closer to the edge. Their kisses turned desperate and Aaron longed to wrap his arms around Robert but they were still tied to the headboard above him making it so much more intense. Aaron felt the pleasure build inside of him "ah rob im gonna come"

"yes baby come for me" rob kept up the rhythm, feeling his own orgasm building. He grabbed hold of Aarons cock and stocked him quickly, which sent Aaron over the edge, tightening around Roberts cock. The moan of pure pleasure hat came from the younger man was enough to unravel him and he soon found his own release.

Robert pulled out and untied Aarons wrists, then rolled over so they were lying next to each other, Aaron lent in, tucking his head into Roberts neck and breathed in his scent. Robert sighed deeply, he loved this more than anything else in the world, being able to make love to his fiancé and being able to forget all of life's problems for a little while. Neither of them said another word just lay their eyes closed, listening to one another breathing until they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert was the first to wake up, he opened his eyes to be met with the site of his beautiful fiancé still fast asleep next to him, snoring lightly, which made him laugh under his breath Aaron always denied that he snored and would get all embarrassed about it. There was no need really to be embarrassed, although the sound of snoring would annoy most couples, Robert found it comforting, it was one of his favourite sounds to hear, reminded him how lucky he was to  have Aaron in bed next to him forever.  The older man shuffled over slightly reaching for the TV remote, flicking it onto the local news channel, this was his usual Saturday morning routine now since moving into the mill. After watching the reporter speak about some boring politics story, they moved onto a breaking news headline, a picture of Pauls face showed up on screen, he turned the TV up and listened intently.

Aaron awoke to the sound of the TV on far too loud for this early in the morning, he hated when rob turned it up, Saturday morning was his lie in day and he wasn't best pleased that once again Robert had ruined it. 'this had better be something good' he thought to himself, turning over ready to have a go at Robert when he realised a look of pure horror spread across his fiancés face. "everything alright rob" he said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up properly. After getting no response Aaron decided to read the information that was working its way across the bottom of the screen 'Police investing violent murder of local man Paul Best, his body had been found abandoned 15 miles from Emmerdale, investigation on going to find the killer, anybody with any information should contact the police quoting reference number 1125 and the date of Friday 1st January."

"Rob..." Aaron was shaking his fiancé he seemed to be in some kind of daze just staring at the TV, he grabbed for the remote, switching it off "Rob... what's the matter, are you ok?" Robert seemed to come around once the TV had been switched off, coming out of his daze he turned to look at a worried Aaron, "yeah I'm fine sorry just zoned out a bit there".

The younger man looked disappointed at his response "come on I know you better than that, what's on your mind, you can tell me anything you know that". Robert smiled at that, he cleared his throat, "that news report that was just on, Paul.. er" Robert started to stare at the corner of the room, Aaron placed a reassuring hand on his back and he continued " remember yesterday I told you I was meeting an old friend for some business, well his name was Paul... Paul Best... the man that was just reported dead."

"Oh god rob i'm so sorry"

"no need to be sorry it's not like we were good friends or anything, I just feel awful, I only seen the man yesterday, it makes me feel bad that I could of been the last one to see him.. well see him alive"

"you need to go to the police, that could be important information"

suddenly Robert got all defensive which Aaron noticed "No.. no I cant I don't want to be involved with a murder investigation, I don't want to be dragged into all that... they er.. they might think I had something to do with it!" He was breathing heavily, panic rising in his chest. If he went to the police he would have to come clean about why he was meeting Paul, that could mean him going to prison for robbery.

"rob just calm down, why would they think that?"

To that question the older man had no reply, he got out from under the covers and started dressing he needed to go for a walk, clear his head. He ignored any further questions from Aaron, grabbed his phone from the bedside table and headed downstairs. Aaron followed quickly behind him "Hey rob come on talk to me, it can't be that bad, I'll make us a coffee."

Just as Aaron flicked the kettle on he heard the door slam shut, well that went spectacularly badly he thought to himself.

Back outside in the village Robert was walking quickly, not quite sure where he was heading just knew he had to get away for a bit clear his head. He knew Aaron was just trying to help but right now he couldn't tell Aaron the truth, he would be so disappointed in him. After walking a fair distance Robert decided he had come far enough away that he wouldn't be bothered by anyone, he sat down pulling at the grass in front of him, hoping that just sitting here for a while he would figure out a way to tell Aaron the truth, but just hoped that didn't end up with them splitting up. He didn't know how long he had been sat there staring into space when a bleep from his phone brought him back to reality, he thought it would be Aaron checking in on him so he pulled out his phone only to see a number he didn't recognise. His heart dropped as he read:

' Robert I believe you have something in your possession that doesn't belong to you, I expect my money back by 5pm, and for the trouble you've caused I've added on interest, I expect £250,000 to be waiting for me at your place, don't do anything stupid I have took something of yours as an insurance policy and he will stay with us until I get the money"

He? what the hell was that supposed to mean, and then it clicked.

Oh my god Aaron!

He raced back to the village hoping that he had got it wrong and Aaron would be sat at the table eating breakfast, he swung open the front door, "Aaron!" he looked through to the living room no sign, "Aaron you here?" No response. He went through to the kitchen there was a mug smashed on the kitchen tiles, as he went for a closer look he realised there was blood on the mug and a small patch on the tiles as well.

This couldn't be happening. They couldn't take his Aaron. Pulling out his phone he called the number, trying to remain calm as it rung out. No answer, he rang again and then again, he lost count of the amount of times he had pressed call, but nobody picked up. Then he tried calling Aaron, again no answer, he threw the phone across the room and slid down the wall, letting the tears fall that had been gathering in his eyes.

They had him. They had his Aaron, the love of his life was in danger because of him. He broke down in tears, just sobbed and sobbed until the world blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think so far :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short chapter, mainly speech so I hope its ok...
> 
> Not sure whether to continue after this any comments would be appreciated :)

Aaron had only been stood over by the sink for a few minutes at the most when he heard the door open again, "what was the point in that rob? you ready to talk now". With no reply Aaron decided to look up into the window where he could just about make out the reflection of Robert standing a bit behind him. Just as he went to turn around the man behind him moved fast and the mug was grabbed off the kitchen side. He smacked him across the head with it, Aaron tried to stay upright but his vision began to blur and the last thing he saw was the man standing over him, it was then he realised that was not Robert.

 

 

"Rob... ROB!!??".. He didn't know how long he had been sat there when he was pulled out of his daze by liv shaking him "Rob talk to me!"

He opened his mouth to try and speak but couldn't find the words, tears were still rolling down his face.

"ok just try to calm down.. i'm gonna call chas"

"Yeah chas, you need to come over to ours... its Robert.. there's something wrong.. I don't know chas! I think it's bad, just come now!"

All you could hear was the sound of Roberts breathing coming in short gasps, until chas came through the door " what going on love?"

"I don't know I just came home and found him like this" Liv said gesturing to the mess of a man slumped up against the wall beside her.

"well where's Aaron? he will know what to say to him" At hearing that Robert curled in on himself crying harder. Not even he could answer that question he thought to himself, Aaron could be anywhere he didn't know if he was safe and what they planned to do with him. And that's when he realised he had to snap out of this, all the time he spent sat there crying on the floor, was time he should be using to get Aaron back.

Robert stood up and walked over to the kettle, he needed to get his head straight so he could think about what to do next. Chas and Liv just stared in confusion, neither of them knowing what was going on, one minute he was on the floor crying, now he's making tea. "Robert just sit down will ya, I'll make that" chas put a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Chas placed the tea in front of Robert and he took a small sip then cleared his throat, "look something has happened with Aaron" he began thinking for the right words to tell his mother that basically her son had been taken by godknows who, because of him.

"Have you two been arguing again?" Liv piped up from the corner of the room.

"not exactly no.. its just," he looked down at the floor where the small patch of blood was and the smashed mug. It seemed it was only then that chas noticed this, "What happened? Where is Aaron?"

"err.. I went out and he.."

"He what?"

"I was only gone twenty minutes" the tears began to fall again.

"where the hell is my son Robert!?"

"They took him! They took him chas, that's all I know"

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its took so long to update I've had a busy week.  
> This chapter takes place at the same time as the last, we see what was happening to Aaron whilst Robert was at home panicking.  
> Hope you enjoy xx

He woke up to a throbbing head and felt very disorientated, all he could see was blackness yet he was sure he was awake. He went to bring a hand up to rub his eyes when he realised something was keeping them from moving from behind his back, something cut into his wrists as he pulled at it and he winced. _what the hell._ And then it started to come back to him someone had been in their house, someone who looked an awful lot like Robert. Why was this happening? Had someone he pissed off in the past come back to teach him a lesson?

Aaron realised he must be on the move as he could hear the constant hum of an engine, and from his past experience as a mechanic he was almost certain it was a van he was inside. The sweat was now gathering above his brow, starting to panic that someone had gone to the trouble of tying him up and putting him in the back of the van, how was he going to defend himself without the use of his hands. Panic now well and truly setting in his breathing was becoming quicker by the second. He tried the usual technique he had been given by his counsellor years back, counting slowly trying to block everything else out. But how could he possibly block everything else out when he could literally smell the fear radiating from his own body and feel the bile rising in his throat.

He had just reached one hundred and twelve his breathing not any better when he felt the vibration in his pocket, so he still had his phone with him, _whoever had him couldn't of been that experienced in kidnapping otherwise they would of known to take his phone Right?_ But then he thought it didn't really matter what he had on him, it's not like he could use his hands to get to it.

Then came the thoughts on who it could be ringing him, he hoped it was Robert, please please be Robert. He had never wished so badly to have Rob with him now, his calming presence next to him. He tried desperately to get his hands free so that he could answer his phone but the more he pulled the tighter the grip on his wrists became. He gave up and slumped back against the cold surface behind him, trying to listen for anything that would give him a clue as to what was going on.

The van had been driving for some time when Aaron felt the van take a sharp left turn and not long after come to an abrupt stop. He felt the weight of the van shift and a heard the slam of a door, his heart was pounding in his chest by this point. _For god sake Aaron pull yourself together_ he told himself, he had to be ready for whatever was coming. But everything had gone mind numbingly quiet now, you could of heard a pin drop, the only sound now audible to Aaron was the sound of his own ragged breathing.

It was then the door swung open the light too bright for Aaron's eyes, it was like he was directly trying to look at the sun. He squinted trying to make out the blur of a figure stood in front of him, but he could see nothing more than a shadow. His mouth opened ready to speak but nothing seemed to come out, his mouth that dry with worry that his tongue was practically stuck to the roof of his mouth. He didn't know if he was seeing double now because of the head injury, but there were now two shadows stood at the open door. His question was answered when only one of them jumped inside grabbing him roughly by the arms and dragging him out of the van. He fell with a thud to the floor, pain radiating through his left side. It was followed through with a forceful kick to ribs, which made him groan his eyes now filling up with tears threatening to spill out at any moment, it had knocked the air from out of him, he couldn't breathe, everything started to go black again.

 

*******

He was woken by a slap to the face, "ah about time!", someone shouted into his face as his eyes were adjusting to the dull light in the room. It was hard to make out any particular details about the two men stood in front of him, they were both head to toe in black clothing, hands covered with leather gloves, even their faces covered. The only feature Aaron could see was their eyes, one of them with dark green eyes and the others piercing blue. "what do you want with me?" he managed to stutter out, the shock evident in his voice, he was surprised he had even managed to get the words to leave his lips. They didn't answer him just glanced at each other and laughed, they didn't seem to be phased by any of this at all Aaron thought to himself, just seemed like a normal day at the office.

"If only you knew Aaron, if only you knew" , his chest tightened at the sound of his name, how did they know him, who were these people?

Green eyes pulled out a phone from his pocket, a bright flash caught him by surprise, the flash from a camera, "better send this to the boss, show him the jobs done". And with that the door slammed shut and they left Aaron alone, tied up and terrified.

 

*********

He had been left in the cold for hours now, the same dim light in the room so he couldn't tell if night fall had arrived yet. His hands were still firmly tied behind him and his legs now bound together as well assured that he wouldn't be going anywhere. He was uncomfortable, an annoying itch on his thigh that he couldn't reach and it was driving him insane, he was in agony with his side where he had fell and every time he inhaled his ribs protested. He had started to shiver, only now did Aaron register that he was just in jeans and a thin jumper, he tucked his chin down to his body trying to breathe some warm air onto himself but it was no use. The tears just seemed to keep falling, hours passed by until eventually his eyes began to fall shut too exhausted to keep them open any longer.

The last thought that passed through his mind before he fell asleep was of Robert,

_Please find me Rob, please save me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter is a bit different, I hope you think it fits with the flow of the story, enjoy reading.  
> Your Kudos and comments are really lovely to see so thankyou all :)

Aaron had been gone for four days. Robert had to explain to Chas about what had been going on, he struggled to get through it taking a long drawn out breath every few sentences so that he wasn't overcome by the tears that were looming just below the surface. He had already broke down in front of Chas and Liv he didn't plan on doing it again, Chas however was an emotional wreck, screaming at Robert, he could still hear her now.

 _How could you be so flaming stupid, you have it all, a family, a house,_ she had gestured wide with her arms looking around at the house they had all decorated together. Robert knew she was right, he had been stupid, he had too much to lose and now he didn't have a clue how to make it right again.

Cain had been called obviously, it wasn't such an emotional response from him, more intense anger that Robert could feel radiating from him. He couldn't help but feel Cain had been waiting for him to screw up just so that he had a reason to beat the shit out of him.

Then Vic and Adam had showed up, news was spreading fast obviously, Adam mostly just stayed quiet in the corner, stood frozen as if he was in another world right now. Vic on the other hand was being the voice of reason as always, she still had a worried look written all over her face but despite that she stood by Rob and made them all see that they were all in the same position, they all just wanted Aaron safe.

And that's why four days of searching for Aaron by themselves and having found nothing Robert found himself staring at the vending machine, inside the waiting room at Hotten police station. Sat with him for support was Vic and to his surprise Chas was there too, she had understood now the situation that Robert had been put in after he explained all about Paul.

A door to his left opened and out the corner of his eye he seen a tall man smartly dressed in a grey suit appear in the doorway "Mr Sugden, please come in" he stood and made his way over to the door, his mind was racing trying to put sentences together in his head on how he was going to tell them. As he followed the officer he was shown to a seat and given a glass of water, "Ok Mr Sugden for the tape please can you state your full name, and then tell us why you are here."

************

He finally got home around six, he didn't want to be on his own but he also didn't want to answer all the questions that would of been waiting for him if he'd gone over to the pub. He walked through the front door for the fourth time that week to be met with dark and silence, Liv was now staying at the pub, not because of Robert but because she no longer felt safe in her home. He hated it, the not knowing, not knowing if Aaron was safe was killing Robert. He had been asked too if he wanted his old bedroom back at the pub, but he just wanted his own bed, the one that smelt of Aaron so at least then he could try and feel close to him.

He threw his phone and keys onto the table in front of him and slumped back onto the sofa, not bothering to switch on the lights, so instead he sat in the dark. The moonlight was shining through the window, and was just catching on a photo that sat on the shelf in the corner, it was of him, Aaron and Liv when they had gone to Wales, that was enough to make the tears start again. He had lost count of the amount of times he had phoned the number now, but it didn't matter he would keep calling until somebody answered him.

  _Fuck it,_ he thought to himself as he grabbed the phone and called the number at the top of his recent history, it rang three maybe four times until someone picked up, they didn't say anything he could just hear the sound of heavy breathing down the phone. Robert stayed silent, his mind had gone blank he hadn't expected them to answer, the silence stretched on until he heard a loud sound followed by a groan that sounded a lot like Aaron. "please.. no more.. please stop" that was definitely Aaron, he sounded weak and in pain. He could hear laughing and Robert spoke without thinking "Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him, I've got your money!" the words had left his mouth before he had time to think, he instantly regretted it but he had no choice but to follow through now. He heard Aaron cry out again, he didn't think the ache in the pit of his stomach could get any worse, but hearing Aaron in that much distress made his stomach feel like it had just been tied in a knot forcing everything up into his throat. It physically made him gag at what he was hearing, they were doing this on purpose making him listen to them torture Aaron as some sort of sick warning. Then it goes back to just heavy breathing, "I'll be there in one hour Robert, for Aarons sake you better not be winding me up" the phone cut off and Robert felt so much anger he was ready to kill them when they turned up, but he knew he had to remain calm for Aaron so instead the logical part of his brain took over and he dialled Cain's number.

 

*******************

 

( written from Aarons POV)

 

I don't know how long they've left me for this time, I'm just glad to be on my own, while they're not in here they can't hurt me. I don't think I can take anymore, every part of my body feels bruised, I am struggling to even keep my eyes open they are almost swollen shut now from the amount of punches I've had to the face. At first I was angry I wanted to hit back, but with my wrists tied it wasn't possible and then the more they did the weaker it's made me, I don't even have the strength to be angry anymore. My mouths dry, they haven't given me a drink in ages and my stomach has gone past the point of making grumbling noises, now I just have a constant burning in my throat. My hands that are tied behind my back feel numb they have been there that long, it started off with pins and needles but now I can't feel a thing, I haven't felt this scared since my d.. Gordon all those years ago.

I can't stop thinking about what green eyes had said to me when I asked him why I was here, he said it was because of Robert, my initial thoughts were how could that be possible, Robert wouldn't let me suffer like this? And then money is mentioned and my mind is instantly doubting him, I don't want to but it's like I can't help myself, a part of me thinks rob would do anything for money. My thoughts goes back to how Robert used to be, how far he would take things to protect his life at home farm and the money that came with it. I mean there was Katie, Paddy, and then me , he had me tied to a radiator threatening to kill me just to stop me telling the truth. The way I'm tied up now awfully resembles how I was left over night at the lodge, but Roberts different now isn't he? I want desperately to not think about it Robert loves me, were getting married he wouldn't have anything to do with this. But then comes that voice in my head, the one that's always telling me I'm not good enough, that I can't be loved. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear footsteps not far away, they're coming back again, I hear the jingle of keys and the sound of the lock clicking open, is this it now have they finally come to finish me off?

Blue eyes starts walking over to me, I shudder and try to curl in on myself anticipating the next blow, I try to hide my ribs, I don't think I can take another beating. I hear him grab the metal bat that lies next to me and he goes to swing it and then his phone begins to ring. I look up slowly to see him grinning at the screen, he shows the phone to green eyes and then his eyes light up too, he must answer because the phone now goes to his ear. After minutes in silence he gives the nod to green eyes and hands him that bat and I know what's coming, he pulls it back and swings it into my side, then he does it again but this time the bat hits my ribs "please...no more.. please stop" they are laughing at me now, and then the bat comes down for a third time I cry out and my eyes fill up with tears, I don't know how much more of this I can take. My eyes are closed and my minds in and out of focus because of the pain but I hear one of them say "I'll be there in one hour Robert, for Aarons sake you better not be winding me up.

One of them kneels down next to me, "well it looks like your fiancé has seen sense finally" this angers me and I try to gather enough spit in my mouth and aim it at his face. "Bad move Aaron", I get a harsh blow to the mouth and I can taste the blood. He shakes his head at me and grabs one of the needles from the table behind him, the last time they did this I panicked but to be honest I kind of want to feel numb right now, he injects into my arm and I don't even last until they are out of the door, my eyes full shut and the pain is blocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed to first person in the second half of this chapter but I felt it was the best way to get across how Aaron was feeling, I wrote it a few different ways but this is the one I liked the best.  
> I know its been very depressing and angsty but it will eventually get better...


	9. Chapter 9

Robert slumped down in the car next to Cain, his hands shaking he wasn't sure if it was from anger or nerves at this point, "This is a stupid idea", came the voice from beside him, but Roberts mind was elsewhere. He looked back towards the house focussing all his attention on what he needed to do to get to Aaron "Cain I get that this isn't the best plan, but it's the only thing I've got right now, I just want him back" his voice cracked at the end struggling to hold back the tears. That seemed to shut Cain up, Robert knew he wasn't one for discussing feelings, luckily he didn't have to endure the awkward silence with the older man for long, as he could see an unfamiliar van drive towards his house, and sure enough it pulled up outside. Roberts heart was thumping and he felt sick as he watched two hooded men jump from the van and head into the house, they were well built from what he could see, wearing all dark clothing, you couldn't tell much more from the distance they were sat.

Robert quickly made a note of the number plate of the van and rubbed his now sweaty palms over his jeans, he wasn't sure what to expect next. His question was soon answered when he heard the smashing of glass. They were back out to the van in a matter of minutes, and Robert was able to breathe a sigh of relief when he realised they were carrying the bag he had purposely left for them to find, containing two laptops, an expensive watch, and what looked like a large amount of cash. Really it was only the top note that was real the rest was paper, but he guessed they hadn't bothered to check yet, which meant his plan was working so far. Robert didn't think they would be stupid enough to fall for it but was relieved that they had, and the plan was in action when Cain showed him his phone and the red tracking dot began to move on the map as the van drove off. Hopefully they would lead them straight to Aaron.

"I'll give it to ya Sugden, I did not think you would pull that off"

"Just drive will you!" He said whilst tugging at the seatbelt, but it kept locking up because he was pulling so sharply.

"Alright just calm down!"

He turned towards Cain and almost spat the words "Calm down?! Don't tell me to calm down, if you heard him on the phone Cain you would understand, I just need to get to him.. please drive"

"look we won't lose them now, I'm tracking their every move, if we go straight after them they might realise were following just give it a minute yeah?"

Robert couldn't help it he was riddled with guilt after the phone call hearing Aaron in pain "ok, I'm sorry" he managed to whisper.

"We don't blame you Robert, you do know that don't you?" To that Cain got no reply, Robert was lost for words, he had been wanting to hear that so much but now he heard the words he couldn't accept them, because they should blame him he thought.

"We don't blame you" The older man repeated "we all know you love our Aaron and you would do anything for him, you were just an idiot to get involved with these thugs"

"That's the thing though I didn't know who or what I was getting involved with until it was too late... If I thought for even one second that Aaron would get hurt, I would never of made the damn phone call in the first place!"

"And we know that, that's why I'm here helping you now, so pull yourself together. What happened to the smug git I met a few years ago?"

"He fell in love" Robert replied without thinking who he was talking to, he slid down even further into his seat, just wanting it to swallow him up. Did he really just say that to Cain of all people.

Cain didn't say another word, he couldn't believe the man sat in front of him was the same Robert Sugden. They drove in silence, and had gone a lot further away from the village than they expected, after driving for nearly an hour, they were approaching where the red dot had come to a stop, Cain turned off his headlights and pulled up at the side of the road. They could see the van just ahead of them, it was parked outside of barn. It looked like there had been a fire there at some point, bits of the roof was missing and the windows boarded up. With the windows wound down in Cain's car you could hear the faint sound of laughter coming from the van they were still sat in. "Call the police Cain."

He looked across in shock "that's your big plan? call the police?"

"What did you think I was going to do, go in there all guns blazing? Storm in, beat them up?"

"Well I didn't think you would involve the police, not your style rob, don't you want to make them suffer?"

Robert stared back at him puzzled, "They blackmailed me and have held my fiancé hostage, yes I want them to suffer but I also want them arrested"

Cain didn't ask any more questions, he gave the address that the tracker was showing to the police and told them to hurry it was a hostage situation, which soon seemed to get their attention.

Robert tried to put all his focus into breathing, in and out he told himself, in and out. It took all his will power not to storm over there straight away, Aaron was probably over there right now, scared and alone and Robert was just sat here waiting. Although he knew it was the right thing to do, he was struggling to keep calm and do nothing. There was no more small talk between him and Cain, they were both afraid for Aarons safety and had their eyes glued to the van just waiting for movement. After minutes of silence the driver's door of the van swung open, Robert's heart was in his mouth, he unclipped his seat belt and was ready to go after him, so was Cain, when they realised the man was just lighting up a cigarette. The other hooded figure came round from the other side and they stood together. One of them was now on the phone, they both still seemed calm and unaware that they hadn't yet got the money Robert had promised, which he was thankful for, this could of gone completely different if the idiots took a look at the so called money.

The air was soon filled with the sound of sirens and the distant sound of a helicopter approaching could also be heard, the men had got back into the van and were all set to speed off, but Cain quickly pulled his car across the road blocking their exit, and soon the police were there in force surrounding the van.

Robert wasted no time in rushing over to the barn and slamming open the door, he was met by darkness, his eyes darted around the black space in front of him, and then to his left he seen the slightest bit of light from underneath a door. His long legs had him there in a few strides, and he wasn't prepared for what awaited him on the other side of the door, his mouth went dry, it was like someone had suddenly took all the air from the room and he was chocking trying to fill his lungs. A few meters away there was a body slumped against a wall, but that body was wearing Aarons clothes. A tear slipped from his eye and then the floodgates opened, the tears just kept coming, his feet felt frozen to the spot taking in the sight in front of him. Time seemed to stand still, a cold draft crept through and caught the back of Roberts neck which brought him back from the daze he was in, and he closed the gap between him and Aaron, falling down onto his knees beside him.

"Aaron?" he placed his hands either side of the younger man's bruised and swollen face and pulled it up to face him, "Aaron open your eyes for me, its Robert". There was nothing not even a flicker coming from Aaron which panicked him, he began to shake him gently, willing him to just make a noise. Just as Robert was about to call for help, he heard a police officer speak into his radio and call for medical assistance. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and began untying the cables that had bound Aarons wrists together, as he did Aaron fell forward his head leaning into Roberts chest. He cradled him, rocking him back and forth, whispering his name hoping he would get a response, nothing came.

It wasn't long until he felt Aarons body being taken away from him and being laid onto the floor, his eyes caught sight of a police officer bagging up some needles and showing them to the paramedic who nodded and went back to working on Aaron who was still lying eyes closed on the cold floor of the barn. Cain stood watching in the doorway, now on the phone most likely to Chas who had no idea up until now of Roberts plan. he dread to think of how Chas would react seeing Aaron this way.

Robert watched as he was placed onto a stretcher and took out to the waiting ambulance, he could see the lips moving on the person stood in front of him , trying to ask him questions he presumed, but he couldn't make out what he was trying to say. The most important thing right now was that he was in the back of that ambulance by Aarons side, so he pushed past and climbed in just as the doors were closing.

The steady beat of a heart monitor filled the air, the most comforting sound Robert had heard in ages, he held his hand stroking his thumb back and forth over his knuckles. All Robert wanted to see were those beautiful eyes staring back at him again. " Stay with me.. please Aaron I love you"

 

 

_I can hear Roberts voice , its so close to me yet feels so far away. I try to open my eyes but they just wont do as they're told. I feel my hands being untied. Finally. The relief I feel just from my hands being free is incredible, with them no longer pulling my body backwards, I fall forwards into a familiar chest, I can feel that its Robert, hear his rapid heartbeat and I don't have to see to know its his arms that are wrapped around me and whispering calming words. I try my eyes again, but they are adamant they are not opening. If only I could get my body to move, just show some sign of life. I hear everything he is saying but cant reply. I hear him say he loves me which makes my heart flutter I still cant believe those words when he says them. My mind is going black again, I try to say the words but with my drugged up mind I'm not sure if I say them aloud or just in  my head, "I love you too rob, I love you too" ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter, thankyou again for your lovely comments and kudos :)


	10. Chapter 10

Robert stood reading a leaflet on mental health for the.. god knows how many times now, he just wanted something to do, anything to take his mind off not being able to be with Aaron. "Rob just stop pacing and sit down will you" Vic told him again, she let out a frustrated sigh after being ignored the last three times she had said it. But he didn't want to sit down, when he sat still his brain started wondering off to dark places, and pictured Aaron tied up in the barn, he didn't want that, he didn't want to see that ever again. So instead of sitting down he walked towards the waiting room door and pushed it open not bothering to listen to the rest of the dingles shouting his name.

He pushed through the final doubles doors of the hospital and out into the cold night air, the wind that hit him was like a smack to the face, but it was welcome. He wandered over to the smokers area and took a seat on the wall, listening into a conversation between two people arguing over who's turn it was to do the washing up next. To anyone else stood near that would sound like a petty argument to have, but all Robert could wish for right now was a petty argument, and to hear Aaron moan at him for not hanging one of his ridiculous shirts up. That thought made Robert smile, which he hadn't done in ages, although Aaron had only been gone for 5 days, it had felt like a lot longer, the longest five days Roberts ever had to endure anyway.

From out of nowhere someone was waving a cigarette in front of him, he looked up to see a woman's cheery face peering back at him "here have one, might make you feel better". Robert stared at her for a second "I doubt that very much, but go on then" He took the cigarette from her and held it to her lighter sucking in a breath, "Thanks.." he muttered. Robert hadn't smoked since he was 16 and got caught by his dad, he could remember vividly how much trouble he had got in, and then he made him smoke the whole pack, one after another to prove a point, he never touched one again. But as he took in a drag it did kind of make him feel better, well feel something.

"Rob? Since when do you smoke" So Vic had obviously followed him then, what did you have to do to get some peace and quiet round here, "I don't Vic, just thought I'd give it a go, got nothing else to do right now have I, and I'm no use in there". The silence that stretched on made Robert feel like Vic was agreeing that he was in fact no use, which made him feel even worse.

"I know this must be incredibly hard for you, but Aaron will be ok you know"

He looked down at his hands and started picking at his nails, the only one that could make him feel better right now was Aaron and he was still unconscious, he remembered the words of the doctor that spoke to them not long after they arrived, was that really 2 hours ago now?

_"Mr dingle has been incredibly lucky, he has had a large amount of sedatives injected into his system which is why he remains unconscious, but we are giving him fluids to flush them out as quick as we can. The main worry is the site where he has been injected has become infected and we've been lucky to catch it when we did as sepsis can be fatal. He has sustained some nasty injuries all over his body, including a fractured orbital socket and 3 broken ribs, the rest is just bad bruising, we are confident he will make a full recovery"_

The others were able to breathe a sigh of relief after hearing Aaron will be ok, but all Robert could focus on was that he was still unconscious, until he could see and speak to Aaron himself he couldn't believe anything he was told, he didn't want to latch onto some false hope.

"Rob talk to me please.."

"And say what Vic? that I'm a terrible fiancé? That I put him in a situation where he would of been terrified about what was happening to him? I desperately want him to wake up so that I know he's ok, but I'm also afraid of him not wanting me there... blaming me" the last part was barley even a whisper.

Victoria grabbed hold of his hands that he was fidgeting with "Aaron loves you.. yours is the first face he will want to see, and trust me if Cain and Chas aren't blaming you, you don't have to worry about Aaron, we all know you were put in an impossible situation rob."

"That's no excuse for me lying to him though is it? I had more than one opportunity to tell him what was going on, and maybe if I had he wouldn't have been on his own that morning"

Vic felt for him she really did, it was rare for her brother to have so much guilt, but she knew it was because of his deep love for Aaron "you can't keep thinking that rob, if you start thinking back on how you could of done things differently you will drive yourself mad, just focus on now, and that means coming back inside and being there for him when he wakes up, ok?"

"Since when did you get so smart ey?" He pulled Vic in for hug, not entirely convinced but he would put a brave face on for her. She always knew the right thing to say, he was lucky to have her, he made a mental note to remind of her of that and let her know how much she was appreciated.

 

*****************

 

Back confined to the four walls of the waiting room he was pacing about again, then he seen the look Victoria gave him and remembered what she had said a few minutes ago. So he went and sat in the empty chair next to Chas, he hadn't spoken a word to her yet and didn't even know how to begin so he started off small "Where's Liv?" he had said it that quiet he wasn't sure at first if she had heard him. Then a reassuring hand was placed on his knee "Don't worry she's staying at Gabby's tonight".

Robert sighed letting out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding, he was that wrapped up in Aaron he hadn't realised he was also stressing about Liv "Ok, that's good, have you told her anything"

"Not yet, I figured you and Aaron might not want to tell her everything, so I will leave it to you."

"Thanks Chas" Robert wasn't just saying it in response to what she said but more thank you for not hating him, it seemed Chas understood when she squeezed his knee and then put one arm around him pulling him closer.

On that the doctor stepped into the room "Aaron Dingles Family?" there was a nod from everyone, eyes wide waiting for what was coming next "We have finished all our checks, and Aarons now comfortable in a side room, he is still unconscious for now but we are happy for someone to come and sit with him."

All eyes seemed to turn to Robert, they all knew who Aaron would want with him. It looked like the decision had been made without even talking so he stood and followed the doctor out of the waiting room and down a long corridor. He got more nervous with each step, the clinical smell of the ward making his stomach threaten to release all its contents, then the doctor stopped outside one of the rooms and nodded for him to go inside.

He let out a sob at seeing Aaron, he looked so small in the hospital bed, and so still. He swore the last time he would do everything in his power to make sure Aaron wouldn't end up here again, and yet here they were. Robert took the seat next to Aaron dragging it closer so he could take his fiancés hand in his own, he felt a comfort from that, being able to be close to him again and with no eyes watching this time.

"I'm so sorry Aaron, I never meant for this to happen, I'm just so sorry"

The bruising seemed to be everywhere, he could only see what was on top of the hospital sheet but that was enough to bring tears to his eyes knowing someone could be so cruel to do this to an innocent person. There were deep grooves on both of his writs both black and purple, and going up his arms there was scattered bruising all the way up to the sleeve of the hospital gown. His face was by far the worst sight he could imagine seeing, everything was swollen, two black rings around his eyes, and then the rest of his face was a mixture of blacks and purples.

It was quiet in the room, only the sound of them both breathing and the heart monitor, he leant forward onto the bed and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Aaron next to him. He hadn't slept properly in days so exhaustion had now consumed him and he was being pulled into a deep slumber.

 

***************

Everywhere hurt, he couldn't remember ever being in this much pain, his back ached from being lay in the same spot so he tried to move slightly, but his ribs soon screamed at him telling him to stay exactly where he was. Finally Aarons eyes obeyed when he told them to open, everything was a blur at first he was looking at a harsh white light above him and then as his eyes focused more he could make out it was a white ceiling. He tilted his head down trying to get a better look at his surroundings and realised he was in fact in a hospital room. His heart rate spiked a little or that was what the machine told him anyway when it started to beep more erratically, he couldn't seem to calm his breathing, only taking shallow breaths because of the pain he was in wasn't helping either. "Aaron try and stay calm, I'll get help" that couldn't be could it? he looked over to where the panicked voice had came from and sure enough the beautiful eyes of his fiancé were looking back at him. His breathing started to ease a little "No" he managed to croak "stay with me... please"

There was some water at the side of the bed, Robert took the glass and the straw in his hands and bought it over to Aarons lips "Just take small sips ok". Aaron did and the feeling of cold water slipping down his throat was incredible. There was a crash from just outside the door, someone had obviously just dropped something metal by the sound when it hit the floor, Aaron jumped, almost his whole body lifting from the bed as he did. "Hey, it's ok your safe now". Robert could see tears coming from the slits that were his eyes, but were now barley even open because of the swelling. "Shhh it's alright, I'm here, I've got you". He lent in as much as he could without causing Aaron any discomfort and held him, just letting him cry into his neck.

After a few minutes of letting out all the emotion both of them had let build up Robert leant back into the chair, both now silent because after years of knowing each other so well they didn't need words to communicate.

 "Think I've got your shirt a bit wet, sorry" Aarons lips twitched up letting a small smile show.

Robert smiled back, he couldn't care less about a shirt he was just glad to hear that deep voice "Don't be sorry, you've got nothing to be sorry for. It should be me apologising to you... "

Aaron ignored that comment, not wanting to go into right now why Robert would be apologising, they would talk about that when he wasn't in so much pain, "Thank you for saving me"

" Aaron there was no way I wouldn't do everything in my power to save you, I love you so much"

Aaron smiled "I love you too"

They both felt safe again back in each other company, Robert stroked his hands through the lose curls on the younger mans forehead, he could see that Aaron was struggling to keep his eyes open, "You should get some rest, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here when you wake up"

"Promise?" Aaron said whilst holding back a yawn.

Robert leant over placing a delicate kiss on his lips "I promise"


	11. Chapter 11

_It's dark in the room, I can hardly see a thing. My whole body throbs, I want to stretch out and relieve some of the tension that's built up in my arms, but they are firmly tied behind my back. I hear the familiar sound of the keys in the lock and two men burst through the door again. "You're gonna be a good boy this time Aaron, tell us why your fiancé stole from us and I might take it easy on you today." I don't reply because I don't understand what they are talking about, have they even got the right person? I see him grab the metal bat from the floor, that seems to be his favourite to use at the moment, "Last chance Aaron, why did Robert steal the money?" A tear slips down my cheek at the realisation that they just said his name, so he is the reason I am here. I can't think of an answer quick enough my head is still pounding from the last time I took a beating. A feel him take a step closer to me and the air shifts as he swings the bat up and then it comes crashing down into my ribs, I feel it crack and an involuntarily cry for help escapes my lips. The metal bat lands on the floor with a crash, and his hands go around my neck, squeezing tightly, he doesn't stop until my eyes are bulging from lack of oxygen, then he takes a swing at my face knocking me sideways. They are turning to walk away, laughing at me, laughing at me in pain. As the door clicks shut again I begin to sob._

"Hey, Aaron open your eyes look at me" Robert takes hold of Aarons hand and squeezes gently, he had been dozing in the hospital chair when Aaron began saying his name over and over in his sleep. He was going to just leave it, but now the younger man was now crying and starting to shake. "I'm here Aaron, I'm right here" Aarons eyes open slowly, taking in where he is, then he looks over to Robert and visibly begins to relax. "Hi" he manages to croak out, trying to shrug off what just happened, "what time is it?"

"It's just gone nine you've slept the whole night, are you alright I was worried then for a sec?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Aaron see's the face Robert pulls questioning him, so quickly he corrects himself. "well not fine obviously, but there's nothing to worry about" he lied again, but figures that lie was more believable.

Robert doesn't push and just leaves it at that, he knows if Aaron wants to tell him that he will, but in his own time. So instead he moves onto a different topic "Your mum will be here soon by the way, I managed to get them all to go home after you fell asleep last night, but she promised she would be here first thing."

Aaron just nods, he feels nervous at the thought of seeing his mum in the state he's in, but it's not like he can refuse to see his on mum so there's no point in arguing about it.

"Right so are you hungry, I can go speak to the doctor if you like see if I can get you something decent to eat?" That isn't what Robert had wanted to ask, he wanted to speak to him properly about the past week, try to make Aaron understand, but instead he went with something easier, he couldn't find the words yet to explain, not when he had Aaron in front of him looking so broken, he had no words to justify his actions.

 Aaron just shakes his head, not really feeling like he could stomach anything right now. The room falls silent neither of them knowing what to say to the other, a few times Robert opens his mouth, but words fail him so he just closes it again and sags back into the uncomfortable chair he's been sat in for hours. Aaron doesn't even realise he's doing it but his eyes close, sometimes for minutes at a time dozing off, but then waking suddenly when he hears a noise. Aaron isn't aware that Robert has been watching him closely, seeing every time he jerked awake, the thing was sometimes the noise only had to be small, like the sound of Roberts phone bleeping or the door clicking open as another nurse comes in to check on him.

Robert feels the guilt creeping back in again, he knows the reason Aarons so jumpy, and he just wishes he could get his hands on the men that did this to his fiancé. He finds himself thinking back to the day he rang Paul, god things had got so out of hand since then, he was only ringing him thinking it would be one of his usual jobs, the kind that didn't involve much effort or risk. But instead he dragged Robert into this mess, he only now realises how deep Paul must of been to involve Robert, to threaten him with prison if he didn't help him.  It shocks him that someone he classed as a friend would screw him over like that without a warning to how dangerous those men were.

His thoughts are interrupted when the door opens again and Chas steps in, Aaron jerks awake again, and Robert takes a deep breath, standing up offering Chas the chair.

"Thanks love, how is he?"

Robert and Chas share a look and Robert shakes his head trying to communicate with his eyes that Aarons not good, but Chas just shows a confused look on her face, obviously not getting the message.

"I am in the room you know, you could just ask me" Aaron attempts sitting up for the first time, trying to prove to his mom that it isn't as bad as it looks, but it works against him as he winces in pain from the slightest movement.

Chas shifts the chair so it closer and puts her hand over Aarons, the flinch doesn't go unnoticed by Chas or Robert but she carries on like nothing happened. "Sorry love, how are you?"

Aaron rolls his eyes or attempts to anyway, not quite sure with the swelling around them it has the same affect "I've been better".

Robert now stood uncomfortably by the door, feeling like he was listening in on something he shouldn't be, "I'm just going to grab a coffee, anyone else want one?" Both of them shook their heads, Robert taking the silence as a cue to leave, he slips out of the room without another word heading for the canteen.

*************

Robert had left them to it for about an hour, he'd had 3 Americano's in that time and decided to stop at that because he could now feel his head buzzing from the amount of caffeine. After having some time to think it over Robert decided he wouldn't talk to Aaron about the deal he made with Paul and what followed that until they were back at home and Aaron was feeling safer. As he made his way back onto the ward and approached Aarons room he noticed the door was open slightly and he could just see the florescent yellow of a police uniform as he stood to the side. As he stood back he heard one of them speak "Aaron we know this is difficult for you"....

"Please" He hears Aaron sob "I don't want to give a statement"

"Mr dingle" Robert hears the other officer say, a male voice this time, "This is really important for our enquires"

Robert had heard enough and steps into the room "My fiancé said no, please leave", he steps towards the bed and takes hold of Aarons hand, realising he had worked himself into quite a state.

"You must be Mr Sugden, we will need to speak to both of you and get statements, I understand this is a difficult time, so we will come back tomorrow" Robert just nods, wanting to get rid of the officers as quick as possible. Once they are out of the room he turns straight to Aaron, who was still crying "shh it's ok" he tries calming him down "Where's Chas?"

After taking a minute to focus on his breathing he looks up to see Roberts exhausted eyes, "I er.. I dunno, I must of fell asleep... and I woke up and... they were in here Rob.. and .. god whatever the doctors are giving me is making me so god damn tired.. rob I don't know, I can't think straight"

"Alright take it easy, just try and relax, I'll go and speak to the doctor and"

"No" Aaron interrupts rather abruptly, "Sorry, er no please just stay with me"

Robert starts to notice a pattern now, he swallows hard, he hadn't picked up on it the first few times but now he realises why Aaron won't let him leave the room, he doesn't want to be left alone.

"Ok.. well I will just call your mum then, she can sit here whilst I go find that doctor, see if they can give you something which doesn't make you so sleepy, how's that?"

Aaron seems hesitant at first but soon nods "yeah alright"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there, been a busy week and that's as far as I got but wanted to update for those that are waiting, next bit should be up in a couple of days, hope you are enjoying so far.


	12. Chapter 12

After calling Chas and getting no reply each time Robert gave up trying, instead he picked up his laptop from the floor, that Chas had brought in for him that morning, and started on some work that he had been putting off for far too long now. He set up his work and began replying to his emails, overwhelmed by how much had built up in the past week because of his neglect.

After finally pressing send on the last email, he let out a long yawn, reaching for his phone to message Vic who he hadn't spoke to properly since last night outside the hospital. As he turned on the screen he saw the long list of messages and missed calls, he hadn't realised he had put the phone on silent. Then he saw the time, almost ten, had he really been working all day? He looked over at Aaron who was still asleep, that's how he had spent most of the day, occasionally waking up for a drink. It had been another long day for them both in the confines of a hospital room, so he decided to give up for the day sending a quick message to the important people that had text him like Vic and Chas just to let them know how Aaron was doing and the lent over to place a kiss on his forehead. He pulled the blue hospital blanket up from behind the chair, the nurses had given it to him after they realised he wasn't going to go home, and he covered himself with it leaning back and trying to get as comfortable as you could in a hospital chair.

************

Robert was woken the next morning by the doctor entering and picking up the medical notes from the foot of the bed, flicking through them as loud as possible. He stretched his arms letting out a small groan as his muscles cracked from how he had slept, the doctor gave him a glare and then turned to the bed "How are you feeling today Aaron?"

"What kind of question is that?" Robert piped in quickly without thinking, still half asleep. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, I was actually going to come and find you, Aarons mentioned that the medication he is on is making him really tired all the time, is there anything else he could be given instead?"

"The meds that are been given are strong for a reason, I could lower the dose so that they don't make him so lethargic but they won't help as much with the pain, it's up to you Aaron what would you prefer?"

They both look over at younger man who barley looks like he's even in the room right now, "yeah... what Robert said" he managed to whisper.

The doctor nodded whilst jotting down notes, "Right well I will lower the dose, we can see how it goes, if the lower dose is enough we can maybe look at discharging you in the next few days."

" thank you doctor" Robert answers after realising Aaron had given up with talking. Wow, discharged? Robert hadn't expected that quite so soon, a small smile pulled at his lips, he almost felt guilty for feeling happy but he just wanted to be back at home with Aaron and Liv and try getting back to normal.

*******************

After 48hours with a lower dose medication Aaron seemed to be much more alert, now sitting up in bed but still not speaking a word. Robert had thought it was the medication that was making him so quiet but evidently not as Aaron hadn't said a word in days, just staring blankly at the TV which now had some rubbish film on, which wouldn't interest Aaron in the slightest. Chas had been in to see him and even she was concerned at the lack of talking but put it down to him being typical Aaron and blocking out the people that care about him most. She had told Robert that he just needed time, he would talk when he was ready. Then of course Vic and Adam had been in yesterday, Robert had thought if anyone could get Aaron talking it would be his best mate, but after leaving them for an hour whilst he and Vic went and got coffee, he came back to find Adam had got nowhere and his fiancé' hadn't spoken at all.

Nurses had been in and out all morning checking on him asking questions to which Aaron either nodded or shook his head in response. Robert had tried countless times to make conversation which earned him a grunt, he was getting tired of being ignored, so he got out of the chair and headed for the door, he knew it was a cruel way to get a reaction from Aaron, but perhaps the only way to get one. From the moment he pushed up from the chair he could feel Aarons eyes on him, his breathing got deeper, "Where are you going?" a panicked voice came from behind him and Robert didn't have it in him to carry on walking no matter how sleep deprived and annoyed he was right now.

"Oh so you can still speak then?" He glared back at Aaron, that had come out more harsh than he had meant it to, but it needed saying.

He could see the gloss over Aarons eyes where the tears were starting to form, "Come on Aaron I cant take much more of this silence, speak to me"

Something seemed to snap in Aaron, Robert cold see the change in his eyes, "What do you want me to say rob? you want me to be nice and make conversation about stupid crap that don't matter? Do you want me to tell you about how I'm feeling? Or I tell you what why don't I ask the questions ey? Why don't you tell me why I just spent days tied up being beaten, cause those... whoever they were... who had me there seemed to think you stole money from them... answer me that Rob."

Robert was stunned, he knew these questions would come but he wasn't ready, he hadn't expected Aaron to come out with it like that "I thought we could talk about it when you were at home and feeling better." He tried in a much calmer voice than the last time he spoke.

"No I'm asking you now, did you take money from them"

Robert just stared at him, trying to put something together in his head, a way to explain to him.

"Please don't say the things they said to me were true Rob? you were the reason they took me?"

Robert could sense the pain behind the words "It's not like that... you weren't supposed to get hurt."

"So what they said, about the money, was that true?!"

Robert was sure by now their raised voices had been heard out on the ward and it wouldn't be long until they had company, "I got involved with something I shouldn't have.. and"

"was it true Rob?"

Robert looked down at the floor ashamed "Yes"

"Get out."

Robert suddenly alarmed sat back by the bed and took hold of Aarons hand, this was not how he wanted things to go, he knew he had been stupid but he really didn't mean for any of this to happen. "Aaron please.. just let me"

"I said get out!!" Aaron winced, the force he said the words made him tense up, which sent waves of pain through his body. He watched as tears fell from Roberts eyes and he scraped the chair backwards, practically running from the room. As the door closed Aaron realised he had made a massive mistake, he was now alone. He had just sent away the only person he trusted to protect him, without wasting another second he reached over and pressed the panic button, which sent multiple nurses rushing into the room to find Aaron struggling for breath.

***************

Robert walked out into the fresh air, finally taking in a deep breath which he felt like he had been holding for days now. He went and sat on a bench watching as the busy hospital carried on around him, it was only a few days since Aaron had been brought here but he felt like he had been inside the hospital for weeks. The smell of antiseptic clung to his clothes making him feel close to throwing up, he hated the feeling of being here, normally it was down to Aaron for him ending up here and that felt bad enough, but this time it was all Roberts doing and it was the guilt that was eating him up inside that had made him snap at Aaron. He knew Aaron was struggling, the younger man wouldn't admit to it, he never was good at speaking about things and opening up, but Robert knew he had to be there for him. But how could he when Aaron couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him now. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, he needed some advice and there was only one person who he could rely on. After a few rings the call was answered "I need your help. Please can you come to the hospital?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chas rushed through the main entrance of the hospital, walking quickly towards the lift that was about to close, she just managed to slide in pressing the button for floor she was told Aaron was taken to. She had been told he had been moved to a different ward as his needs couldn't be met where he was currently, but it wasn't until she looked at the board to find her son was now on the mental health ward. Chas had been told on the phone to come to the hospital to speak with Aaron's doctor about a setback, they explained briefly on the phone that he had been found in quite a state and suffered a severe panic attack, but that was all the information she had been given. So now stood in the lift her heart was racing, unsure of  how bad Aaron could of deteriorated since yesterday when she seen him last.

Stepping out of the lift she followed yet more signs down another long corridor, until she found herself speaking into an intercom "Hi, I'm here to see Aaron dingle, I'm his mum". The door buzzed open and she wandered through, the first thing she picked up on was how quiet it was, nothing like the last ward where there were nurses and doctors rushing everywhere, doors banging and phones ringing.

"Hello you must be Ms dingle, I'm the doctor looking after your son, I wondered if we could have a chat?", Chas nodded and the doctor ushered her into a small office. "Please have a seat".

"Where is he, is he ok?" Chas asked as she sat down in front of the old man, he must of been a doctor for some time and know what he's doing that helped to reassure her slightly.

"First of all don't be alarmed about the ward we have brought him to, it's just because it's more of a relaxed environment here and we think it would be better for him. Aaron had quite a severe panic attack earlier, he is ok now but we had to give him a sedative to calm him so he is asleep for the moment." he paused taking in Chas' panicked appearance, she nodded for him to continue "I've had a look back at Aarons past medical records and I think his mental health issues are causing him to struggle with recovery. This would be a hard time for anyone to go through after such an ordeal, but Aaron is showing worrying signs, I'd like to suggest that he talks to one of our psychologists on the ward to see what the next steps should be."

Chas took a moment to take it all in, "Ok,  well Aaron has always bottled things up really, I don't know how he would feel about talking to a stranger about this...His fiancé, Robert is the one he usually opens up to." She hated to admit it, but Robert was great with her son and she fully trusted him now to be there for him.

"Ms Dingle, I assumed you knew, Robert left the hospital earlier today just before Aaron.."

"Excuse me?" Chas interrupted "I think your mistaken, Robert wouldn't have left him on his own, not after he promised" The look on the doctors face told her otherwise and she sprung from her chair "Well, where is he? He asked not to be left on his own, I need to be with him"

"He is asleep for now, so he won't be aware that he is on his own so please try to stay calm. If you follow me I'll take you to him." Without hesitation Chas followed straight after him, and as the doctor said Aaron was asleep, he looked so peaceful lying there but Chas knew he would be mentally torturing himself as always. She went over to the bed and held his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze and then lent over to place a kiss on his cheek "I'm here son, mums here now."

 

******************

Robert was pacing again, all the thoughts and doubt creeping back in, his head was telling him to give up and go home, but his heart wouldn't let him leave the hospital. He stood waiting in the canteen, scanning every face insight looking for Victoria, she said she was on her way but she had been ages now, Robert wasn't even sure she would show up.  He was just about to go and get a table when something caught his eye, he moved over to where the newspapers were stacked and his mouth fell open when he seen the story on the front page. **_'Violent thugs arrested and held in custody'_**

"You might want to close your mouth a bit rob, any lower and it will hit the floor" He looked up to see Vic smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes, he could tell it was a smile for sympathy more than anything else. Robert couldn't help but give a small smile back. "Go on, go grab a table, I'll get the drinks and be right over" she continued, in her usual bossy tone, she may be the younger sibling but she never let that get in the way when Robert needed telling.

Robert sat fiddling with the napkins on the table, knowing that if he stopped fidgeting even for a second he would probably be in tears and that's the last thing he wanted to do in the middle of a busy canteen. Vic was soon sitting down opposite him, setting down his usual Americano and some biscuits, which Robert pushed away. "You need to eat rob, when was the last time you ate anything?"

"I'm not hungry Vic, anyway I didn't call you so we could sit and eat biscuits together. I need your help"

Vic looked at him confused "Yeah you already said that on the phone, your going to have to be a bit more specific"

"Aaron spoke to me" he looked up for a second and then his eyes went straight back to looking at the coffee in front of him.

"Well that's good, isn't it? She noticed Robert shaking his head "Well what did he say?"

"He asked me to leave, because he blames me for all of it."

"What? Is that actually what Aaron said?"

Robert thought back to Aaron shouting at him to leave "Well his exact words were, you were the reason they took me, and then he told me to leave"

"And you just left him, on his own? did you even try explaining to him rob?"

He hated this, how everyone always took Aarons side automatically, although he couldn't blame her she was right to this time "He wouldn't of listened to me even if I'd tried, you know what Aaron can be like when he gets angry, the rage just takes over and he doesn't listen anymore"

Vic placed her hand over Robs stopping him from messing anymore with the napkin "Yes and we also know Aaron says things in the heat of the moment, so he asked you to leave and you just walked out without giving him a chance to calm down first. Rob you told me what he said the other day, you said that he asked you not to leave him on his own. And what was it you said back?"

Robert gulped, the realisation hitting him like a slap in the face "I said, I won't I promise." Robert had been such an idiot, he shouldn't of needed his little sister to spell it out for him and that only made him more angry with himself. "None of this changes the fact that he blames me Vic."

"You just leave that to me."


	14. Chapter 14

Victoria had been shocked to find out Aaron had been moved to the mental health ward, she really felt for Aaron, life never seemed to go his way it was one thing after another. She found herself stood outside Aarons room nervous to go in because she didn't know what she would find when she entered. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with her brother not long ago in the canteen, maybe she was wrong to try and come and sort things, maybe this was for Robert to sort himself. Her hesitation to go in or not was cut short when Chas opened the door, "are you coming in Vic or what?"

Victoria peered over her shoulder to see Aaron asleep, "Er yeah I guess I am, how is he?"

"Come in and see for yourself?"Chas went back in and sat next to Aaron, and nodded her head towards the chair opposite her.

As Vic entered the room walking round the bed to take a seat, she was able to see Aaron more clearly she couldn't believe the bruises that covered every bit of exposed skin. She thought back to a few days ago when Adam had spent some time with him, trying to get him to talk. Adam had said then that he was in a bad way but she hadn't realised until now when she could see for herself what state Aaron was in.

"Chas, I had no idea it was this bad. Why has he been moved here?"

Chas just seemed to stare at the wall, Victoria noticed her red rimmed eyes, and lines down her face where the makeup had been washed away by the tears. "Chas?"

"The doctor said they found him in a bad way, a panic attack or something, they had to sedate him to calm him down. They thought bringing him here would be the best thing for him, there are people here more specialised in..." Chas paused and looked over at Aaron, she couldn't bring herself to say it, her son wasn't mentally ill. "Anyway where is Robert?"

"He's still here. He called me earlier upset saying he needed my help. Aaron spoke to him by the way"

That seemed to get Chas' attention and she looked straight at Vic  "What did he say? It can't have gone well if Robert left."

Vic shook her head, "He blames Rob and he asked him to leave, I know Robert isn't exactly innocent in all of this, but he never intended for Aaron to be brought into it, and he definitely wouldn't of wanted him hurt"

"I know that Vic, I don't know why he sent Robert away, a few days ago he wouldn't let him leave his side" Both of them went silent for a moment both looking at Aaron wishing he would wake so they could get the answers they both needed. "Actually Vic, can you sit with him for a while, I wanted to talk to his doctor but didn't want to leave him on his own but now your here..."

"Yeah course, you go. Take as long as you need I won't go anywhere"

 

*********************

Chas hadn't even been out of the room five minutes before Victoria seen his eyes flicker and he shuffled in the bed which made him groan. She reached out to put her hand on his arm and he pulled back quickly, his eyes sprung open and his breathing got faster. "Aaron it's just Vic"

He looked over at her eyes wide and panicked at first but then they began to soften as he realised who it was sat next to him. He took several deep breaths to try and calm himself "Robert send you did he?" He attempted to reach over for the water that was on a table next to him, but his ribs protested the second he leant forwards.

Vic reached over for the cup passing it to Aaron "No he didn't send me I offered to come, he's really upset"

"Oh he's upset is he?!" Aaron saw the look of shock on Victoria's face when he raised his voice "I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me" His voice cracked and without warning the tears were rolling down his cheeks again. "I didn't mean what I said, I just need him to tell me what happened"

Victoria couldn't help the tears forming in her own eyes, seeing her friend this way broke her heart "Aaron he wants to tell you, but you didn't give him the chance, he thinks you blame him"

"Is he still here?"

"Of course he is, will you let him come and speak to you?"

He wiped the tears away roughly trying to compose himself "I never meant to tell him to leave in the first place"

****************

"Is it safe to come in?" Robert spoke softly as he popped his head round the door, Vic leant over giving Aaron a hug, whispering something to him and Robert seen him nod in response.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit, you need to talk properly" Victoria whispered  to her brother as she passed him in the doorway.

Robert went through and took her place at the side of Aaron "Are you okay? I was so worried when I found out they brought you here?"

Aaron looked over to Robert and reached for his hand "I'm sorry for shouting... It's just you got up to leave and I panicked and I said things I didn't mean, I really am sorry"

Robert got up and sat on the bed, "You don't need to be sorry Aaron, I think it's about time I told you what's gone on, I thought I was doing the right thing by holding off to tell you when we got home but you need to hear this."

Aaron didn't reply he just squeezed Roberts hand hoping that would be enough to get him to talk.

"So I had this old friend, more of a business associate really, His name was Paul. In the past whenever I've been stuck for money he's been there to help me out. I do jobs for him, nothing too risky, but it pays well. A few weeks ago he called me saying he had a job for me and said it would earn me a lot. At first I didn't answer him, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to doing that kind of stuff again but then he told me how much the job was worth, it was one hundred grand Aaron."

"Why didn't you just talk to me then?"

"I had this idea in my head that I would use some of the money to pay for the wedding and an amazing honeymoon for us, I did want to tell you, but" Robert hesitated unsure of whether what he was about to say would upset Aaron.

"But what Rob? be honest with me, please"

"But I thought you would talk me out of it because if you knew the money was coming from a dodgy deal then you wouldn't use the money for the wedding... And don't hate me for saying this but I just thought what you didn't know couldn't hurt you"

"Right well that worked out didn't it?" He spoke in the most sarcastic tone possible.

"Aaron you getting hurt was never part of the plan I promise you. When I met with Paul and he actually told me what needed doing I said no way, but he already had so much on me that he said if I didn't do the job for him he would make sure I ended up in prison. I was already in too deep. I couldn't see a way out so I agreed to help him."

"Help him do what?"

"Paul said some people had took money that didn't belong to them, I had to get it back for him from a safety deposit box. Once I had the money I took it to him, got my share and I thought that was the end of it, to be honest at the time I couldn't believe how easy it had all been. But then the next morning I woke up to see Paul's face on the news.."

It came back to Aaron then, that was the last morning he seen Robert before they took him "Hang on so he was killed because he took his money back?"

"I think so"

"And the men that took me, were the same ones you stole from?"

"That morning when I walked out, I just needed to go and clear my head. Not long after I'd left you I had a text saying they wanted the money back plus interest and that they had something of mine to make sure I gave them the money, they were talking about you." Robert looked up and couldn't read Aarons expression "Please Aaron I just need you to know that I felt like I had no other choice. I either did as Paul asked hoping I didn't get caught or I went to prison anyway if I didn't help. If I had known they would come after you.." Roberts voice broke he couldn't say anymore

"Come here" He leant into Aarons comforting arms "Shh its ok I don't blame you" That's all he needed to hear for him to break down, after being lay next to Aaron for hours he finally drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

Aaron on the other hand couldn't sleep, he laid awake listening to the sound of Roberts soft snoring. He jumped as the door clicked open and a nurse came through to check on him, she frowned when she seen Robert in the bed next to him "shh please don't wake him".

"He shouldn't be on the bed, your still recovering"

"Please I'm fine, just let him sleep"

She gave a disapproving look before turning and leaving the room, hopefully she wouldn't be back Aaron thought to himself. Having Robert lay next to him made him feel a lot safer, he felt like no one could get to him and take him again. Of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone out loud, the doctors were already concerned enough he wouldn't give them more to write about in their notes.Now he had Robert by his side to protect him, he just had to act as normal as possible and convince the doctors that earlier was a one off and that he was coping fine.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few days since Robert and Aaron had spoken about things, when Robert had woken up in the chair the next morning, he turned to find Aaron watching him "Don't you know its creepy to watch people while they sleep" he had joked and Aaron actually laughed, he didn't make a big deal out of it but he was so happy to see a smile on Aarons face again. As the day went on he noticed Aaron was doing a lot better, he was eating a bit more, talking to people, and when the doctor came in to ask how he was feeling Aaron had actually said he was feeling much better. Robert wasn't sure if it was the chat they'd had but something had changed and he wasn't going to try and question Aaron and make things miserable again. 

It was now ten days since Aaron had been brought in and finally they were talking about letting him home, he'd had an assessment done by the psychiatrist which went fine, all seemed well, Robert was just sat with Aaron waiting for the final check over with the doctor before he was discharged. 

" How are you feeling about going home?" Robert asked him for fourth time that morning.

"The same as I was before Rob, I just can't wait to get out of here and sleep in my own bed" He put on a false smile which rob fell for again, he was getting good at it now.

"And Liv's excited to see you as well" Robert beams as he recalls telling her about Aaron being discharged, she had practically screamed with excitement down the phone. He notices Aaron look down and start pulling at the ring on his finger so he quickly adds " she understands you not wanting her at the hospital, she gets how hard it's been, but she can't wait to have her brother back home"

"I can't wait to see her either" Aaron had missed Liv a lot but had suggested to Rob she didn't come in and visit, he didn't want her seeing him in the state he was in. After ten days the bruising had turned a yellow colour now in most places and looked nowhere near as bad as it had been, only Aaron and the doctors knew what lay underneath the hospital gown though not even Robert had seen yet, but Aaron knew he couldn't hide it forever. 

 

"So Aaron I've read up on all your notes and I'm happy for you to go home this morning" Aaron was that deep in thought he hadn't noticed the Doctor come in, he looked up and nodded.

"I've got a prescription here for some pain relief and also some sleeping tablets, I advise you keep taking them once you're at home and continue to get plenty of rest, I'm sure Robert here will make sure you do"

"Yes ill take care of him and make sure he gets all the rest he needs doctor" Robert placed his hand on Aarons leg which always put him at ease.

"Because of the broken ribs you will find it uncomfortable for a few more weeks yet so make sure you take things slowly. Will you be needing a wheelchair?"

"Yes please" Robert replied at the same time Aaron was saying no. They both looked at each other, "Come on Aaron you can barely walk through to the bathroom and that's just across the hall, it's a long way to the car park you know"

"I'm not an invalid rob I'm perfectly capable of walking"

"Maybe you would be better to use one just to get to the car" The doctor tried saying to back Robert up.

"I'll be fine thanks" Aaron spoke as he swung his legs round off the bed, moving too quickly and having to hide a wince. He reached down for his shoes, Robert noticed him struggling and bent down to pick them up kneeling in front of Aaron.

"Rob" Aaron warned him "I can do my own shoes."

Robert knew he was trying to hide the discomfort he was still in, he put it down to the doctor still watching them and that Aaron didn't want him to change his mind on discharging him "I know you can, but just let me do them for you." 

After a few seconds of awkward silence Aaron decided to just go along with it, putting his foot into the shoe and letting Robert tie the laces for him, god he felt like such a child. 

"Right that will be all then, if I can just get you to sign the discharge papers please Aaron and you can be on your way." Aaron quickly scribbled on the dotted line and passed the clipboard back to the doctor eager to get going before they changed their minds. 

Once the doctor was finally out of the room, Robert picked up Aarons hoodie from the chair, helping Aaron put it on this time without any fuss. "Are you sure about that wheelchair because I could still go and ask the doctor?"

"I said no, now just leave it will ya, I'm fine."

They had made it as far as the end of the corridor now waiting for the lift, Robert could feel more and more of Aarons weight leaning on him the longer they stood there. By the time they made it downstairs in the lift and down another long corridor to the pharmacy he was practically holding Aaron up, he was pretty sure if he was to move Aaron would end up on the floor. He tried to ignore it but Robert wasn't exactly the strongest, he was worried if Aaron leant on him anymore he wouldn't be able to support him. Finally as they went through to the Pharmacy he noticed a few chairs opposite the counter, "I'll get the meds, you just take it easy for a minute ok?". Aaron didn't answer and it wasn't until he sat him down and stepped back that he realised why, Aaron looked exhausted, his eyes only half open breathing in deeply and one arm clutching at his abdomen in obvious pain. "Aaron this is stupid please just let me get a wheelchair, it's only until we get you to the car." Finally he gets a nod in response so he rushes off back to the ward to fetch one.

*************

Robert pulls the car onto the driveway, Aaron had fell asleep as soon as he got in the car and had stayed that way the whole drive home. He turned to the side taking in the view of his fiancé, he looked so calm when he was asleep, but it was a different story once his eyes were open, he looked sad and distant, he hated that Aaron had been put through so much pain in his short twenty-five years. This time yet again it was down to him, and even though Aaron had said he didn't blame him, he could help the overwhelming feeling of guilt, a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he saw Aaron in pain. He turned off the ignition and the car fell silent, Aaron stirred lifting his head away from the door it had been resting on, "you alright sleepy head?"

Aaron looked over still half asleep "hm?... yeah fine, sorry didn't mean to fall asleep"

Robert let out a breathy laugh Aarons 'just woke up voice' was something Robert loved listening to "come on let's get you inside". He walked quickly around to the other side of the car opening the door and leaning in to help Aaron out. Walking down the driveway he ignored the few villagers who were staring at them, ushering into the house a very tired Aaron, who right now was oblivious to the fact they had an audience. Finally they were through the front door and back in their home, Robert feels Aaron shiver "you cold?" Aaron shook his head and the look on his face tells him all he needs to know, he had forgotten the last time Aaron was here. "It's alright I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He lead Aaron over to the sofa, lying him down and covering him with a blanket, slipping in next to the younger man, with Aarons legs resting on his thighs and watches as his eyes fall shut once again. 

**************

Robert had been just staring at the TV for the past few hours, but constantly glancing at Aaron to check he was ok. It had just gone half three when the front door slammed shut, Aaron jumps out of his skin as the door slams and pulls the blanket tight around him. There was only ever one culprit for that and her grinning face had just appeared round the corner "Is he home?" 

Robert bring his finger to his lips, attempting to shut her up but it was too late Aaron was already pushing himself up on the sofa. Liv's eyes were brimming with tears at the sight of her brother "come here you idiot" she crosses the room in seconds pulling Aaron into the biggest hug squishing him in the process and Aaron holds his breath and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Careful Liv! He's still sore"

She pulls back immediately "oh my god sorry, you ok?"

"yeah don't worry" Aaron moves over making space between him and Robert on the sofa, patting the space to tell her to sit. She rests her head on Aarons shoulder "I've missed ya so much." This makes Aaron smile genuinely for the first time "Yeah I've missed you too" 

The three of them decide to have a film night and order in a pizza as its Aarons favourite, they spend the evening under a thick duvet cuddling up to each other. Aaron hardly touches the pizza, mainly just picking it apart to make it look like he had, but both Robert and Liv had noticed. When Aaron nodded off the two of them headed into the kitchen to tidy up, "Is he gonna be ok Rob?"

Robert looked at her for a minute thinking how to answer but decided to go with honesty "I'm not sure Liv, but we will both be here for him to help him through this, he just needs time"

They had almost finished tidying the kitchen when Aaron comes shuffling in, one arm still wrapped tightly round his middle, the other arm using the door frame and then the kitchen counter tops for balance. "Need any help in here?" 

"No were alright nearly done, you're supposed to be resting anyway" Robert replied disapprovingly. 

Aaron ignored the comment and walked over to where a stack of plates were waiting tobe put away, without thinking he reached up to open the cupboard and he felt all the muscles in his abdomen scream at him not to mention the waves of pain coming from his broken ribs. He grits his teeth to hold in the cry that would of come out, and quickly brings his arms back down to a safer level. 

Robert is by his side straight way holding onto him, "I told you we were doing it, are you alright?"

Aaron just nods holding back the tears that a forming, hoping they don't spill over and make Robert worry even more, he doesn't want pity. Robert pulls him in for a hug, stroking at the back of his neck making him feel safe.

"Right I'm gonna head off to bed, you two really don't need to be like that when I'm around" Liv tuts as she heads towards the stairs. "Night."

Robert can't hide the smirk on his face "Yeah night Liv"

"Night" Aaron murmurs he turns towards his sister and smiles.

 

They both head upstairs not long after Liv, Robert followed closely behind Aaron who refuses to have any help from him, he keeps having to stop every few steps to allow the pain to die down. Finally they made it up and into their bedroom, Robert places a glass of water and Aarons meds down on the bedside table and starts to help him undress. After a long struggle they manage to get the hoodie off but as he grabs hold of the hem of Aarons t-shirt he feels him tense up, he couldn't remember the last time he felt that and he thought they had gotten over it ages ago. The last thing he wanted was to push Aaron so he left the top on and helped him sit down on the bed so he could take his meds whilst Robert took of his own clothes and slid into his own side of the bed.

Lying next to each other sharing their bed again, was the best feeling for Robert. He moved over in the bed until their bodies touched, he felt Aaron shift closer cuddling into him.  Aaron was just happy that Robert was there for him, the heat coming from his body making him feel protected, he hadn't realised how hard it would be to come back home, to be in the place where they took him. Aaron didn't like the fact that his home where he was supposed to feel secure now felt like anyone could come in, and that terrified him. For now though the medication was doing its job, he felt his eyelids become heavy and before he knew it the darkness closed in around him.


	16. Chapter 16

Robert woke up the next morning feeling refreshed he hadn't slept this well in weeks, having Aaron back in the bed beside him made everything better he felt at ease. He pulled his arm out from the covers reaching over to wrap it around Aaron, but his arm fell onto an empty side of the bed. Robert had never jumped out of bed so fast, for a moment he panicked thinking he had dreamt the last two weeks and Aaron was still gone, but then he heard the sound of water running coming from their bathroom. He rushed to the door "Aaron?... Aaron you in there?"

"Yeah why?" Robert can imagine the eye roll Aaron is doing right now behind the door annoyed at how over protective he was being.

"You wasn't in bed I got worried" Robert tried pulling at the door handle but it was locked "Can I come in?" It was strange Aaron never bothered locking the door since they moved to the mill, it was their own bathroom so they didn't have to worry about Liv wandering in either.

"I'll be out in a minute"

Robert slumped back down on the bed, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Aaron had never minded before if Robert came in to brush his teeth whilst Aaron was in the shower or even when he just came to enjoy the view. He remembered last night Aaron tensing up when he went to pull up his t-shirt and linking the two together gave Robert enough of a reason to panic.

Aaron came out after not one minute like he said but twenty minutes later by which time Robert was pacing back and forth in the bedroom. When the door opened the first thing Robert clocked was that Aaron was already dressed so he wouldn't be able to discreetly take a peek just to check that his suspicions were wrong and Aaron wasn't cutting again. His eyes followed Aaron as he made his way towards the bed, Robert could see he was clearly still in pain, although he was glad to have Aaron home he couldn't help feeling it might have been a bit soon given how much Aaron was struggling with simple tasks. "You should take some more pain relief"

Aaron carefully sat down on the bed with his hand clutching at his stomach again "I've already had some. They aren't really helping."

Robert went over to the bed propping up the pillows on Aarons side "Get yourself comfortable and I'll go make you some breakfast yeah?"

Aaron reluctantly did as he was told getting comfy in bed "I'm not hungry rob, just lay down with me?"

"You have to eat something Aaron, how about I just get you some toast" Robert said it as he was already heading out the bedroom and downstairs not giving Aaron the chance to refuse again. Aaron sat in the silence waiting for him to return with toast he wasn't going to eat, he could hear Robert banging around in the kitchen and then the sound of a mug smash onto the kitchen tiles. Aaron felt his chest get tight, he tried calling out for Robert but his voice was so small he wouldn't of heard it even if he was in the same room. He tried calming his breathing which was now coming in short gasps which made his ribs throb but it was no use his heart was pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes trying to think of anything to stop the thoughts back to the day when they took him, but when he closes them all he can see is their eyes staring back at him, they won't leave him alone and its torture. He can feel his body being shook and he is anticipating the next blow that is sure to follow but when he opens his eyes its Robert in front of him with a worried look etched on his face.

"Aaron it's me, I'm here your safe" he keeps repeating over and over.

Aarons breathing finally starts to ease and Robert goes to stand to pass him some water but Aarons hands tighten around his arm "D- don't leave... me please"

Robert pulls him close so that Aarons face is buried in his chest, he hugs him tight "shh it's ok, I'm not going anywhere"

After moving onto the bed properly Aaron had just lay there silently on Roberts chest clinging to him for dear life, Robert was really worried about him if they were going to get through this he needed back up.

"Aaron I think it was too soon you coming back here, how would you feel about stopping at the pub for a while?"

"No I'm fine" the younger man didn't even turn to face Robert the constant panicking was exhausting him and he didn't ever want to move from Roberts warm comforting chest.

"Stop saying you're fine Aaron, you're not fine at all!" Robert didn't mean to raise his voice but Aaron clearly wasn't coping and he couldn't manage on his own, the best place for both of them right now was at the pub where they could have the support of Chas. "Was it because I left you?" he questioned hoping it wasn't the case because Robert couldn't be with him every second of the day and if that was the cause of his panic attack then the problem was worse than he imagined.

"I heard something smash.. It reminded me and when I closed my eyes I was back there, every time I close my eyes I can see them Rob.. make it stop please"

Robert had completely forgotten about accidently dropping the mug and it smashing, he hadn't even thought about Aaron at the time just quickly cleared it up. His heart ached for Aaron that he was so scared of his own home, he didn't want that for him this was supposed to be a place where they could be happy, a place with no bad memories. "I'm going to call Chas see if we can have your old room for a bit and Liv has hers, you need to feel safe again and being here really isn't helping, when you feel better we can try coming home again, alright?"

"yeah I guess I haven't really got a choice in the matter have I." His voice sounded sad and defeated.

"You always have a choice Aaron I'd never make you do anything, I just think it would be for the best, It doesn't have to be for long" he pulled him in closer, placing a kiss on his forehead. Robert reached for his phone to check the time and he couldn't believe it had only just gone seven in the morning he felt like he had already done half the day "I need to go and get Liv up, you know what she's like would do anything for a day off school"

"Ok... and Robert... thank you"

"what for?"

"Just for being here, I love you"

Robert smiled "I love you too"

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Once again the front door slammed shut, it didn't seem to matter how many times Robert and Aaron told her the door could actually be closed quietly."Liv?" Robert had called from the kitchen, she threw her bag onto the floor and went through "Yeah only me, where's Aaron?"  
"Upstairs, will you do me a favour just go sit with him for a bit I need to pop over to the pub to see Chas"  
Liv had that worried look on her face again but said she would, Robert couldn't get used to her being nice instead of her snarky comments usually she would have said something like 'it will cost ya', but it had obviously affected her as well as everyone else and she wanted to be there for her brother.

Liv had watched Robert leave before heading upstairs with two cups of tea and some snacks, she peered through the door first just to check Aaron wasn't asleep, but he was standing over by the window. She assumed he must of heard Robert leave and gone over to the window to watch where he was going, she pushed the door open with her arm and set the two mugs of tea on the bedside table "so what you doing?" Aaron's shoulders jumped up as she spoke and she completely forgot that Robert had told her to make a bit of noise before going in so not to scare him. "Sorry its only me, you ok?"  
"Yeah fine Liv, how was school?"  
"boring as usual, I bought you tea and I raided the cupboard got loads of junk for us to eat"  
Aaron walked over looking into the bag of food Liv had brought up and he spotted the bag of peanuts in there "How about we have a rematch of who can catch the most in our mouths I bet I can beat you this time"  
She smirked at him and went over to join him on the bed "I doubt that but let's see what you got"

***************

As Robert walked over to the Pub he bumped into just about everyone in the village, he was stopped first by Adam asking how Aaron was now he was home, Robert admitted he was struggling and he was just on his way over to see Chas but left it at that, he would talk to Adam and Vic later. As he went along he was also stopped by several others Pearl, Jimmy and Bob to name a few which he gave the same answer to all of them saying Aaron was ok and glad to be home, he didn't want to discuss their business with anyone other than family.  
Finally Robert made it into the pub breathing a sigh of relief as he went through the door hoping that he wasn't going to get bombarded with questions in here as well, although he was pretty sure he had just spoken to most people on his way to the pub. He approached the bar noting it wasn't that busy so Charity would be able to cope on her own for a while "Chas have you got a minute?" He said whilst nodding towards the back.  
"well hello to you too Robert" she said in her usual sarcastic tone that she used with him, but he didn't mind she had made him feel like part of the family. She made them both a cuppa and placed one in front of Robert who sat fidgeting with his keys at the dining table "I was going to pop over later love, was just giving you both a bit of time to settle in back home"  
"Actually Chas that's kind of why I'm here"  
Her worried look was now back "Spill"  
"He hasn't been right since we got home Chas, he jumps at the slightest thing, and I know it's to be expected with what he's had to go through, but I really don't think its helping being in the place they took him. He needs to feel safe so that he can recover and get through this but that isn't going to happen while we're at the mill. So I was going to ask any chance that the three of us can stop here for a while?" Robert didn't think Chas would say no but that didn't stop him biting at his nails for the few seconds she stared at him for.  
"Course love, you don't need to even ask. You three will always be welcome here"

 

**************

  
Robert went back to a silent house, he wasn't sure whether to embrace the silence or worry. He dropped his keys into the bowl by the door, whilst hanging up his coat and placing his shoes neatly by the door, a routine he had gotten used to since they moved in. After looking round downstairs and grabbing a drink he headed up the stairs but stopped when he saw the light flickering from the TV in his and Aarons room. He peered through the door and his heart melted at the sight in front of him, both Liv and Aaron were propped up by pillows in the bed, Aarons arm around Liv shoulder and her head tucked against his chest and they were both fast asleep. As he crept into the room trying not to wake them he noticed the duvet and the floor were both covered in peanuts "what the hell" he muttered under his breath.  
"Rob?" a sleepy voice came from the bed  
"Hi Liv, what's with all the mess?"  
Liv had to hide a laugh "Oh yeah sorry we were having a rematch, it was long overdue"  
Robert smiled he could always count on Liv to keep things simple and put a smile on his fiancés face "Oh yeah who won this time then?"  
"Pfft like you even have to ask, everyone knows I'm the best"  
"Come here you" She got up from the bed carefully so not to disturb Aaron, and Robert pulled her in for a hug.  
"What's this for?"  
"Just thank you... how long has he been asleep?"  
They both looked over towards Aaron who had leant to one side slightly now Liv wasn't next to him "He had to take some of those tablets again he was in pain, so since about five maybe."  
"Alright ill give him a bit longer then. I've talked to Chas and the three of us are going to stay at the Pub for a while so go and get some things together and we can head over there in a bit and grab some late dinner. That's if you're not full from all the peanuts you've both had"  
Liv laughed and headed out of the bedroom  "Oh and Rob?" she pops her head back round the door "Thank you to you as well. I don't know where we would be without you"


	18. Chapter 18

_Aaron wake up._

It was just above the surface Aaron could hear it, but didn't care enough to reach out for the voice calling his name. The pills he had took were enough to numb not only the pain he was in but also numb the awful memories that his brain seems to want to play on repeat. Aaron knew that all his family wanted to do was help him, but he didn't want helping, he just wanted to carry on feeling numb and never have to think about the physical and mental pain those men put him through. So when the voice called out for him again he ignored it, hoping that if he ignored it for long enough it would just go away entirely. He just wanted to enjoy the silence, stop those tormenting voices in his head, was that really too much to ask for? Just some time where everything stopped and give him chance to breath for a while without it hurting. That was until he felt hands pull at the hem of his jumper, and felt the draft creep across his bare skin as it was lifted without his permission. Aaron didn't want anyone to see the ugliness that lay beneath, his hands were moving within seconds to pull the jumper back down to cover himself. "Robert. Please don't."

 

Aaron wasn't waking up, and Robert put it down to the medication Liv said he had taken not long ago. He sat down on the bed next to Aaron taking in the sight of his now nearly faded bruises, the only ones still properly visible were the ones on his face. The worst being the one around his eye socket, the one they had managed to fracture, Robert didn't even want to think about the amount of force it would have taken to cause the fracture, it made him feel sick. His eyes then fell downwards to the hem of Aarons jumper that had risen slightly whilst he was asleep, revealing one of his scars. Robert knew he shouldn't do it, but he needed to know the reason that Aaron no longer trusted him to see what lay beneath his clothes.

As he lifted the jumper he felt Aaron immediately stiffen, he knew he was no longer in a deep sleep, but it took a few more seconds for Aaron to wake fully and tug the jumper back down by which time Robert had already seen what he had been trying so hard to hide.

"Robert. Please don't."

It was too late, Robert had already seen Aarons torso. Its was covered in small red blistered burns, they looked raw and painful. "I've already seen them Aaron, I'm so sorry" he already had tears escaping, "what did they do to you?" he couldn't managed anymore, his voice sounding strained from the tears he was trying to hold in.

Aaron had dreaded this moment but there was no point ignoring it now Robert had seen them, "Cigarette burns, the doctor said they will scar" Aaron was struggling to say the words "I didn't want any more scars Rob, the ones I had were already ugly enough. The bruising will go eventually, but these I'm stuck with them forever, a constant reminder." Aaron put his hand over his face, now sobbing.

"Hey, look at me" Robert took his hand squeezing it tightly "your scars are not ugly, they show that you are a survivor. Look at what you have been through in your life, and your still fighting"

"I can't take it anymore Robert, I can't."

Robert couldn't bear to hear those words, he didn't want Aaron to give up "You will get through this, me and your whole family are here for you. The three of us are going to stop at the pub for a while, I've spoken to your mum and she thinks it's for the best as well, and when you feel up to it we can come home."

Aaron looks up sadly, tears still falling "And what if I never feel up to it?"

Robert brushes the tears from his cheeks gently "Let's just take this one day at a time. I want to help you Aaron, please let me help you."

Aaron leans forward resting his head onto Roberts shoulder "Ok, one day at a time."

 

***********

 

Finally they made it over to the Pub, Robert could hear Liv's stomach growling as he placed their bags at the bottom of the stairs, he was actually starving himself and hoped the kitchen was still serving food, although he was doubtful with how late it was. As if Chas read his mind "Marlon has left you all some food, it's waiting in the kitchen".

Robert gave Aaron a gentle tap on the back hoping he would take a step forwards as he hadn't moved a muscle since arriving and was still looking at the floor. When he didn't move he looked towards Chas for back up "Why don't you and Liv head through to the bar, Vic and Adam have got a table"

It was the first time since Leaving their house that Aaron felt Roberts protective arm leave his side as he went through to the bar and he felt lost. He looked up from the floor to see his mums worried eyes, he had to try and convince her at least not to worry, all he wanted was to take another one of his tablets and go to sleep. "I think I'll just head up mum if that's alright"

"No Aaron, you're going to come and sit in the back room, have some dinner, and then me and you are going to talk"

 

Aaron barley touched the food on his plate, just sat and pushed it round with his fork, occasionally picking up his drink and taking a sip, but Chas noticed his hands were shaking.

"If you're not eating that you may as well come and talk to me"

Aaron huffed "what if I don't want to talk?"

"Tough, I'm here to listen to you Aaron, tell me what's going on in that head of yours"

"It hurts mum, I can't sleep properly, I can't think, I can't do anything. And I can't get their voices out of my head."

Chas went and joined him at the table "Son, you need to talk to someone."

"That's what I'm doing now isn't it?" Aaron replied defensively

"I mean a professional" She looked into her sons eyes, they changed from sadness to anger in seconds.

"No" He stood quickly wincing from the sharp movement, sending his chair backwards across the floor. "I'm done here, tell Robert I've gone to bed."

***********

Back in the pub Robert and Liv had sat down to eat with Victoria and Adam, although not long after sitting down Robert wished he hadn't bothered when he got bombarded with questions from Vic. After answering most with a grunt he could tell he was starting to get on his sisters nerves "Rob if you don't want company just say and we will go"

"It's not that, it's just been a long few days alright, I just can't wait to get some actual sleep"

Then its Liv's turn to glare at him, "I didn't mean it like that Liv".

"Yeah sure whatever"

Robert felt like whatever he said would be wrong so finished his pint in silence before heading off into the back, hoping he wasn't going to disturb anything. Quietly opening the door he peered in but was confused to find only Chas "Where's Aaron?"

"He went upstairs about an hour ago"

That just confused him even more "But I've only been through there about an hour?"

"yeah he was only in here five minutes before he decided he'd had enough"

"Great, so he won't even talk to you about it. I don't know what to do Chas. The police were on at me again today they need his statement, how many times can I tell them he's not ready"

Chas poured herself another glass of red, she didn't know what to do herself right now, "Let me try again tomorrow"

"Alright, I'm going to go up to make sure he's ok" For the last part Robert was holding back a yawn.

Chas could see how tired he looked "Night love"

Robert crept through to the bedroom, Aaron had left the lamp on his side of the bed same as he had done at their own house since they got home. Robert assumed it was a comfort for him, so just left it on, pulling back the covers he slid in behind Aaron getting closer to him and wrapping an arm over his waist. He felt Aaron shift backwards getting as close to Robert as possible and murmuring something in his sleep. For now at least it looked like they could both get some sleep.


	19. ...

..........


	20. Chapter 20

Robert woke to the sun peeping through the small gap in the curtains and for the first time in ages he felt refreshed, he looked across at the alarm clock expecting it to read 6am as it usually does, it's become that much of a habit his body clock just runs on auto pilot now and there's no need for an alarm. But he had to look twice when he realised the clock read 10:30am, he never sleeps in and more to the point Aaron doesn't sleep in. Roberts head immediately turns to his left and he lets out a long sigh of relief seeing the Aaron shaped lump under the covers next to him, only his soft curly hair poking out of the duvet. He just lay silently for a while, he could hear the distant clanking of glasses and chairs dragging across the floor of the pub as they got ready for the day below them. Robert never thought he would miss the sounds of the pub in the morning but right now it was a comfort, and he could only guess from the fact that Aaron still lay asleep next to him, that it was a comfort being at the pub for him too.

Robert shifted in the bed, getting up slowly hoping he wouldn't disturb the younger man, if he was still asleep he obviously needed it. He managed to get out of the bed an over to the chair where he had folded his clothes last night, he had to hold back a laugh when he saw Aarons clothes just chucked in a pile next to the chair. "Typical Aaron" he muttered under his breath. He got dressed quickly trying not to make a sound and had managed to make it to the door. "Rob?" a quiet and hoarse voice spoke peeling back the covers.

Robert moved to the bed and sat beside him, noticing the pain flash across Aarons face as he made the bed dip down too suddenly "how you feeling this morning, are you still in pain?"

"It's not that bad" he managed to say with gritted teeth.

"Come on, I know you, and I know when you're lying to me" Robert reached over stroking his hand gently across the bruising on Aarons face, and the guilt came flooding back again "I'm so sorry Aaron, you will never know how sorry I am for getting involved and you getting hurt."

Aaron realised Robert had tears in his eyes as he spoke "Robert you don't need to be sorry I don't blame you for any of this, I could never blame you okay?"

Robert wiped at his eyes as a few tears escaped "You should, I was so stupid. If I could go back you know.."

"I know" Aaron interrupted reaching out to take his hand. "I know" he repeated making sure he confirmed it for Robert. Just those two words said everything they both needed to hear.

 

* * *

 

Chas had called them both down for some breakfast not long after, it had took a while to convince Aaron to get out of bed, but in the end it was Liv who managed it, refusing to go to school until he sat down at the table with them. Aaron had limped in, clutching at his sore ribs followed by Robert just a step behind him, surprisingly it wasn't annoying Aaron that Robert was following him like a shadow it made him feel safe.

"Well this is nice isn't it, all back together again" Chas said in her sarcastic tone. The mood in the room was tense, no one knew quite what to say. Aaron sat staring at the tea and toast that had been put in front of him, Robert nudged the plate forward "I'm not hungry" he murmured finally lifting his head up and looking at his mum.

"At least have something to drink then love" she smiled at him, and seeing her face he couldn't say no so he picked up the mug and took a sip. The tea was too hot and the liquid burned his throat as he swallowed but he welcomed the pain, he looked around and no one seemed to notice so he took another drink, a larger gulp this time and again he felt the burn as the tea entered his mouth. The pain took his mind away, even if just for a few seconds, from the horrible memories that were clouding his head and stopped him from thinking straight.

"So.." Roberts voice snapped him back to reality "I thought we could go out, get some fresh air"

"not today"

"Come on just a slow walk you haven't been out since"

"I said not today Robert" he snapped a lot louder than he had meant to "Sorry I'm not ready to yet"

"Well I think that's my cue to leave" Liv adds whilst reaching for her bag "I won't be home till six I'm going out with Gabby"

Chas saw an opportunity and quickly spoke before Liv made it out the door "Robert will give you a lift to school Liv"

"Will I?" Robert almost chocked on his coffee.

"Yes, go on" Chas glanced her eyes at Aaron, hoping Robert would take the hint, luckily he did getting up grabbing the last slice of toast and his car keys from the table.

 

* * *

 

Robert pulled up at the scrap yard after dropping Liv off at school, and stepped quickly into the port cabin spotting Adam at the desk filling in some paper work. Adams head shot up the minute the door opened, but relaxed back in the seat when he realised who it was "Oh alright mate, didn't expect to see you here today"

Robert took a brief look around, he couldn't believe the mess the place was in and the amount of paperwork that had piled up in the last few weeks, another thing to feel guilty about he thought to himself, leaving Adam to deal with everything at work on his own. His thoughts were interrupted when Adam stood up from the desk, "You alright Rob?"

"What?.. er yeah fine. I'm sorry for leaving you to deal with this place on your own".

Adam took in Roberts appearance he looked exhausted, black rings under his eyes and his hair which was normally perfectly styled looked like it hadn't even been touched today. "Don't worry about it. You've got enough on at the minute. How's Aaron?"

Robert just stared at the empty desk in the corner where Aaron would usually be sat, he didn't know how to answer that question, one minute Aaron would be ok talking to him like he usually would and the next he would be so closed off and not listen to a thing going on around him, Robert knew what had happened was going to affect Aaron but he was shutting people out again and that never ended well. "He's not good Adam, were staying at the pub for now because he was scared to be at the mill, he was jumping at everything. I don't know how to help him, he won't even talk to me properly, and when he does talk he tries to act like everything is fine. But you can see in his eyes that everything's not fine. But what am I supposed to do when I can't even get him out the pub for some fresh air?!" He took a deep breath, "S..sorry I don't know where that all came from"

Adam moved out the way of the chair, pulling it back away from the desk "Just come sit down for a minute yeah? I'll put the kettle on".

He didn't need telling twice, he was exhausted. He slumped into the chair looking over at the desk spotting a picture of him, Aaron and Liv when they went to Wales. They all had massive smiles on their faces, he remembered the moment well and wished they were all that happy now, and that's all it took for the first tear to fall. Adam didn't know what to say, he had never seen Robert cry, so he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Vic * _Roberts in a bad way at the scrapyard, can you come over?xx*_

* _On my way xx_ * 

* * *

 

Chas came back through from the bar and found Aaron sat on the sofa, bent arms resting on his knees staring into space. She stood by the door for a second and held back the tears that were ready to fall already just at the sight of her son. How could someone do this to him. Chas didn't think Aaron would get through the last year after it all came out about Gordon, but by some miracle he did they helped him through it, but now seeing her son so broken again she wondered how much fight he had left in him and that worried her.

Hesitantly she walked round and sat next to him on the sofa, Aaron didn't even look up, she's not sure if he even realises she's there.

"I thought we could have a chat" she tries in a calm voice.

"No" It's barely audible but they were both sat so silently she just about caught it.

"Alright, well I'll just sit here then, we can watch some telly." The last thing she wanted to do was put some stupid thing on TV, so she pushed again "But it would be good for you to talk to someone"

Aarons head snaps up this time and Chas catches his red eyes where he's rubbed the tears away "I said no mum"

Aaron stands carefully, he could feel his mum watching his every move as he made his way to the kettle. They both stayed silent while the kettle boiled, then the only sound that could be heard was the spoon clinking against the mug as he stirred the tea bag around. Normally he would add milk, lots of it, he loved milky tea. But right now he needed it hot. He took a welcome sip and once again the liquid burned everywhere it touched inside his mouth and then down his throat. He looked over at his mum and was thankful she wasn't taking any notice of the tea. He wanted to hide behind the wall of the kitchen forever but he knew if he didn't go and sit down his mum would only join him and for the sake of his ribs he would rather sit, so he made his way to the dining table and pulled one of the chairs out and sat placing his hands round the steaming mug.

"Come on Aaron don't bottle things up, talk to me"

He sat silent, he didn't want to talk. If he talked about it then all the memories he was trying his best to block out would all be back at the front of his mind.

"Or if you don't want to talk to me at least talk to Robert"

Aaron swallows hard, the last thing he wanted was to tell Robert and make him feel even more guilty.

Chas felt like she was running out of ways to get through to him "Please son. I can't help you get through this if you won't talk to me".

Tears fill his eyes and the room goes blurry, he takes a shaky breath "can you get them out of here" he points to his head and the tears fall "they won't go away mum, I see their eyes, hear their voices, I can't get them to go away".

Chas is speechless, in seconds she is crossing the small space between them and pulls him into hug rocking him back and forth as he sobs onto her shoulder.

"Please help me mum" It's barely a whisper.

She holds him tighter "Shh it's alright, I'm here and we can get through anything you and me"

 

* * *

 

Robert walked through the back door of the pub feeling a lot lighter after his talk with Vic, he was glad to offload. Adam had also agreed to try and talk to Aaron, see if he could get him out of the house, it couldn't be good for him being cooped up inside all day ignoring the outside world. He slips off his jacket and hangs it on the hook and was just about to go into the back room when he heard voices come from inside, he put his ear to the door to listen.

"Thanks mum. Tell Robert he can call DS Hardy so I can do my statement"

Robert could tell Aaron had been crying he could hear the shakiness in his voice, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Aaron was actually going to make his statement.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ok Aaron, when you're ready if you could just talk us through from the beginning" DS hardy sat on the chair across from Aaron, the officer next to her sat leant forward at the table pen ready in his hand to take notes.

Aaron wiped the sweat from his palms onto his trousers and pulled at the sleeves of his jumper, his mouth felt awfully dry but he didn't dare try moving to get a drink right now his legs were a shaking mess underneath the dining table. He looked up at the officer and opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find the words, even if he did have the right words he wasn't sure he was ready to say what happened out loud.

"Aaron are you sure you don't want someone here with you?"

He shook his head, that was the one thing he was certain of, he couldn't bare speaking about what had happened aloud to himself never mind in front of Robert or his mum. No, he was better of doing this on his own, it would be easier to move on that way he thought to himself, if it was only him who had to endure the nightmares of what happened then maybe he stood a chance of getting through this. Aaron eyed the door, it would be so easy to run up the stairs and hide away in his bedroom, take one of the pills the doctor gave him and just go to sleep, but he knew this statement had to be given sooner or later so he would be a lot better just getting it over with.

A glass of water had been placed in front of him at some point, he hadn't even realised anyone had got up from the table, that had been happening a lot lately he would drift off into his thoughts and not even realise. "Aaron, I know this must be really hard for you.."

Aaron took a deep breath preparing to speak, it was now or never "I went downstairs that morning and put the kettle on, Robert had just walked out because" he paused for a moment how was he supposed to finish that sentence, Robert had walked out because he found out a man had been killed and he might of been the last one to see him. "he was in a rush.." he quickly added, causing the two officers to glance questioningly at each other, "anyway I made a cup of tea and went over to stand by the window, I'd only been stood there a few minutes before I heard the front door open and close, I assumed it was Robert but I turned around and this person moved so quickly and hit me over the head" he took a shuddering breath the thought in his head was like pressing replay on a video he could see it clearly like it was happening now in front of him. "Everything went blurry" he continued "and I lost my balance, hit my head on the floor, it was then that I saw the man standing over me and he had something covering his face and then I blacked out".

The Officer sat forwards, clearing her throat "Do you remember what happened next?"

Aaron nodded, he wished he didn't remember, wished he didn't have to re tell this whole nightmare, but he just kept repeating Roberts words of encouragement over in his head. He could do this, his statement meant they would be punished for what they did, and Robert and his mum had said that this was important so he had to do this.

"Do you need a break Aaron?"

Aaron looked up shaking himself from his thoughts "No, sorry what was your question?"

"After you blacked out what is the next thing you remember?"

"I woke up and my hands were tied" he rubbed at his wrists remembering the tightness of the rope. "It felt like I was in the back of a van or something...It was ages until they finally opened the door. I think one of them got in and grabbed me, I just remember falling and hitting the floor really hard and then they kicked me" He could feel the kick to his ribs and the tears were forming in his eyes, he rubbed over them quickly with the sleeve of his jumper.

"I was tied up and locked in a room, and I was so scared" Aarons voice broke on that he wasn't sure how much longer he could carry on.

"You're doing really well Aaron, just take your time ok. We have all the time you need"

 "They would come in every so often and beat me either with a metal bat or just use their fist, and then that first day, at least I think it was the first day, they injected me with something, it made me tired and I think I fell asleep after that I don't really remember much." Aaron could feel his chest getting tight, he knew this was too much for him right now, but people were so relieved that he was finally speaking to the police he felt he owed them this at least.

DS Hardy could see Aaron getting visibly more upset "I think we will leave it there for now Aaron, you have been really helpful. Just to let you know the two suspects are on remand, so there is no need to worry. We will need to speak to you again at some point just to go through a few things in more detail"

Aaron couldn't bring himself to look up, he was one look away from a break down right now, he couldn't handle a sympathetic look so his eyes remained staring at the floor as he nodded in agreement.

"Thank you again Aaron, we will see ourselves out."

He watched their feet move and leave through the door of the back room, then he was slipping from the chair onto the floor pulling his knees to his chest letting out the sobs he had been trying desperately to hold back.

 

* * *

 

He woke to a soothing hand rubbing up and down his back, he was leant against a familiar chest "It's alright Aaron, your safe, I'm here"

"Robert?" His throat felt raw, and the voice that came out didn't even sound like his anymore.

"Yeah it's just me" Robert was knelt in front of Aaron his arms wrapped around him loosely, he didn't hold on too tight in case that made Aaron panic more. "Do you want to sit somewhere more comfortable?"

Aaron pulled back from Roberts chest, he was on the floor, it all came back the police, the memories and he stood up quickly the blood rushing to his head making him sway. He looked around the room seeing that it was just him and Robert but even that was too much right now, he wanted to be on his own so he headed to the stairs.

"Aaron wait up"

Robert tried to follow but got as far as the first step.

"Please just give me some space" It sounded quiet and unsure and Aarons eyes were red from the crying, he looked down to see Aarons hands fidgeting at his sides, all the signs were there and  Robert felt torn on whether to leave him alone like this.

Aaron could see the thoughts going through Roberts head "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just want a lie down"

"Let me come up with you, If you don't want to talk then we won't"

Aaron turns and heads up the stairs quickly, and Robert finds himself following making it to the top of the stairs just as the bathroom door was closing. He knows Aaron just said he wouldn't do anything stupid but he can't help the worry that builds inside of him, he waits listening by the door, the tap turns on and he waits to see how long it runs for. He hates that he has to do this Aaron could just be washing his face, Robert has seen that a lot when Aaron has been crying he will splash his face with cold water, he listens to see if he can hear anything else but its hard over the sound of the water.

Inside the bathroom Aaron grabs for the pills he has hidden at the top of the cabinet, he had told Robert he had stopped taking the sleeping pills, but the truth was they were the only thing helping him right now, at least after taking one his mind could shut off for a little while. He turns the tap on to cover the sound of the foil packet as he takes two, and then pops a third just to make sure they work quick enough. He makes a cup in his hand grabbing some of the water to wash away the tablets and then splashes some on his face. He looks up into the mirror catching his reflection and just stares.

"Aaron?"

Turning off the tap he takes one last deep breath before opening the door, he needs to get to bed he can feel his eyes starting to close already. He sees Roberts relieved look as he steps out of the bathroom but he is too dazed to care and heads straight to the bedroom, lying down and is out like a light as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 

* * *

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

A week had passed since the police had been and Aaron seemed to be doing better Robert thought. Well he hadn't gone back to work yet, in fact he hadn't even left the pub yet but he also hadn't woken up screaming out from a nightmare since moving back to the pub so Robert took that as progress. Everyone else expressed their concerns over Aaron always being asleep but Robert just put that down to the stress and upset over the last few weeks, he was bound to be tired after what he had been through he told them.

Robert got up from their bed reluctantly, smiling down at a still sleeping Aaron, and started his usual morning routine dreading another busy day.

Of course with Aaron not working he was covering for him at the scrap yard, admittedly it was just the paperwork side of things as Adam had said he would take care of the scrap sorting himself. He was putting in long hours, helping Adam until lunch and then working at home James until eight most nights. So he left in the morning leaving Aaron asleep and returned home to find him the same way, but like he had told the others 'Aaron just needs his rest', but the more he said it he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore, everyone else or himself.

Finally parking outside the pub that evening felt like heaven, it had been another day of people complaining but he had only lost his temper twice, so a massive improvement compared to the start of the week. Luckily Adam had been there this morning when a regular customer made a comment about Aaron never being in work, that was when he snapped telling the man he should take his business elsewhere but Adam had quickly stepped in to rescue the situation.

Robert sighed as he finally made it through the back door of the pub, kicked off his shoes and went into the backroom. The usual scene greeted him, Chas and Liv sat watching some rubbish on the TV and Aaron was nowhere in sight, it was what he expected to see but he was still disappointed not to see Aaron sat there waiting for him.

"Hiya" he tried in the cheeriest tone he could manage right now, making his way through to the kitchen and uncovering the dinner that had been left for him by Victoria again.

"Hi Love, work ok?" Chas smiled over at him, that was one thing he was grateful for, Chas had been there for him recently. He never thought he would get to a comfortable place with her, he always thought the two of them would have to be civil for Aarons sake, but here they were having a normal conversation in the back room of the pub and Chas was genuinely interested in how his day had been.

"Busy day again, had a client at the scrap yard after Aaron" He saw Chas' face drop slightly so moved on "How was school Liv?"

She looked up smiling at him, obviously also glad someone was taking an interest in her day as well. "School was alright I guess, I was hoping you would help me with some maths homework"

Chas looked sympathetically at him, she could tell Robert looked wiped out "Let me try helping you, Roberts had a long day".

The Microwave bleeped and he grabbed the plate bringing it over to the table "It's fine, bring it to the table. I'll help you while I eat this".

Chas got up from the sofa reaching for her glass of wine from the table "I'll leave you both to it, I'll be in the bar if you need me."

Robert swallowed his food quickly wanting to ask about Aaron before she left the room "How has he been today?"

"He's been ok, came down earlier for a drink and then said he was going to watch a film upstairs" She smiled slightly, wanting to say more but then saw Liv looking over and knew it wasn't right to have this conversation about her brother in front of her "Anyway I best go and help Charity, it sounds busy in there".

Robert turned to Liv wanting to ask her how she thought Aaron was but with the look in her eyes he decided against it "Right you, let's see if I can help with this maths homework"

* * *

Robert headed upstairs, it was now nearing ten o'clock and to say he was tired was the biggest understatement ever. He crept into his and Aarons room finding the younger man curled up on his side of the bed, one arm tucked under the pillow softly snoring. Robert was glad Aaron was getting the rest he needed, the panic attacks had stopped and maybe once he had caught up on his sleep they could start getting back to normal, whatever that was. 

He missed working with Aaron, the looks they gave each other when their eyes caught one another's, the sneaky kisses they would have when no one was watching, and just being in each other's company was what he was missing most.

Robert stepped into the bathroom trying to be as quiet as possible grabbing the toothpaste out of the cabinet but as he opened the door everything fell out into the sink. He cursed under his breath hoping the noise didn't wake his fiancé but he had to laugh it was a sign Aaron had been in there. He has watched Aaron before when stuff didn't fit inside he just thought holding it there and shutting the cabinet quickly would do. Looking closer he spotted a box that had fell off the top, the sleeping tablets that Aaron claimed to have thrown out because he didn't need them, so after the argument it seemed he had kept them anyway just in case, like Robert had suggested.

Robert started neatly putting things back into the cupboard, throwing away empty boxes into the bin, for some reason Aaron never understood that, another thing they argued over. He reached for the tablet box, moving to place them back but the box felt emptier somehow. Everything seemed to click into place, how could he have been so gullible, it was staring him right in the face all this time. Opening the box he felt his heart sink, disappointment taking over, how had he not realised. Counting out the five remaining tablets out of box that should of lasted him a month or so, he found himself wanting to go straight through to the bedroom and ask the man himself how he could be so stupid, but he decided against it and instead took the pills placing them in his bedside drawer, they would have this conversation in the morning. 

He sighed, finally getting into bed now noticing that Aaron didn't stir at all like he normally would. So it turns out Aaron wasn't sleeping because he was tired and recovering after all but actually taking medication to make himself sleep. He lay in bed staring up at the ceiling wondering how he could not of seen this happening. 

* * *

 

Aaron couldn't find them anywhere, it was half four and the darkness in the room wasn't helping so he switched on the bathroom light blinding him temporarily. He swore he had put them back on top of the cabinet but they weren't there and he was starting to get short of breath. He stopped for a moment dreading the panic attack that was starting to surface, he was sure he had left them on top of the cabinet he said to himself over and over.

Robert lifted his head from the pillow, squinting his eyes at the light that was coming through the open door, he could hear things being knocked about and then saw Aaron holding onto the edge of the bathroom sink rocking back and forth.

He was up from the bed immediately, rushing into the bathroom and putting an arm around Aaron, he expected him to flinch but it didn't seem like he was even aware Robert was in the room.

"Hey. Aaron look at me."

It was then that Aarons eyes started to wander slightly, "Can't find them" he panted. "They're gone".

Realisation hit Robert quickly at what he must be looking for, but it shocked him to see the state Aaron had gotten into ."Hey, come on.. they're in the bedroom, just come back and sit on the bed".

It seemed to work and Aaron turned slowly and let himself be lead back to the bed, and the small walk woke Aaron up slightly, he thought back to what he was doing, he was looking for the tablets and Robert didn't seem surprised, which means he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a beta reader as I think it would help to improve my work. So if anyone is interested let me know I would really appreciate it :) X


End file.
